Sacrificum: Adulterium II
by Lena Knight
Summary: Adulterium two: Five years after thier marriage Chris and Ashley Jericho are at the top of the game in the WWE. When something horrible comes along will thier marriage be just as strong as it was five years ago or will history repeat itself? Fin 9 10 07
1. Chapter  1: 2012

A.N. I don't own Chris Jericho, or the WWE. I do own Ashley, Misha, Austin, Noah, and the Kendrick Kids! Please read and review

* * *

42-year-old Chris Jericho entered his hotel room with a sigh. He set down his duffel bag and glanced over at the two beds. His wife twenty-six year old Ashley laid on the bed with her arms around their five-year-old son Austin. In a playpen laid their other son, three-year-old Noah. Chris smiled and ran his hands through his medium length blond hair. He walked over and kissed his wife's forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. 

"Hey what time is it?" She asked softly getting up.

"It's almost 7:30. We have to leave soon." He said.

"Did you just get back from the gym?' She asked as hugged him closely.

He nodded and kissed her. They had been married for five years but the passion between them hadn't died and they both knew they had made the right choice of who to be with.

"Yeah." He said. Ashley gazed up at him. She had been in love with the man she held in her arms since she was seventeen years old. They hadn't gotten together until she was twenty-one years old, and even then, it almost hadn't happened. She had been engaged to Brian Kendrick, and he had been married. "Something wrong sweetie?"

Ashley shrugged and looked up at him. "My back hurts." She said softly then shrugged it off. "Jess called." She said referring to his ex-wife.

"What did she want?" He asked with a sigh.

"We are getting Ash and the twins next week for two weeks." Ashley remarked about Chris' three other kids, nine-year-old Ash, and six year olds Cheyenne and Sierra.

Chris smiled. He loved being a father and his five children was the one of the main reasons he woke in the morning the other he held in his arms at that very moment. "Good it's been too long since we've seen them." He said.

Ashley nodded slowly. "Yeah." She said as she got on her sneakers.

"You feeling okay baby?" He asked.

"Yeah just a bit of back pain." Ashley said.

"Have you lost weight?" Chris asked worried about Ashley.

"Stop nagging Chris. We are going to be late." She snapped.

"Okay. Well I'll grab Austin you get Noah?" He asked leaving the conversation alone because he really didn't want to fight.

Ashley shook her head. "Misha's taking them for the night." She said with a smile referring to not only her cousin but also Brian Kendrick's wife. She then gently shook her eldest child awake.

"Hey you." She said softly and brushed his long blonde hair out of his eyes. "Guess what?"

"What?" He asked in his thick Texas accent that matched Ashley's.

Ashley grinned and laughed. "You're going to see Troy, Taylor, and Sabina." She said naming off the Kendrick kids.

"I get to see Uncle Bri-Bri and Auntie Misha?" He asked with a wide grin.

Ashley nodded. "Yes you do!" She said.

"Yay! Does Noah get to come too?" He asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes he does." He said.

"Daddy!" Austin cried and jumped into his beloved father's arms. "Are you and Mama fighting tonight?" He asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah we are buddy!"

Austin's face turned dark. "Why can't I?" He asked. He had been brought to the side of the ring numerous times but now that Austin wanted to join the fight, he had been banned from ringside while the match was going on.

"Because you have to go to bed early tonight and Daddy's match is the main event." Ashley said.

Austin kicked the bed as a knocked sounded on the door. Ashley walked over and there stood her ex-fiancé, Brian Kendrick. "Hey Brian." She said and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Where most men would be nervous about his wife kissing an ex, Chris just grinned. He knew Ashley's whole heart belonged to him and their children.

"Misha said we were taking the kids for the night because I don't have a match." He said with a grin.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah thanks so much Brian. It means a lot." She said.

Brian smiled. "It's no problem you guys do it for us all the time." He said as Chris handed him the Bob the builder backpack that held the boy's over nightclothes.

"Yeah!" Chris laughed as Ashley picked up her sleeping son Noah.

"Give him here! You both are going to be late!" Brian said as he took his sleeping godson and Austin walked out behind him.

* * *

Chris held Ashley in his arms waiting for her match to start. Ashley sighed and thought about the last six years she had spent most of that time on the road wrestling. She had been lucky and never had a serious injury. She sighed the pain her back had come back. "You okay?" Chris asked. 

She nodded. "Yeah." She sighed.

A stagehand came over. "Ashley it's time." He said.

Ashley stood up, picked up her woman's championship belt, and took Chris' hand. They walked to the ramp as their music started. She remembered the first time her and Chris had walked out with that music six years ago. They had turned heel together to explain her sudden marriage to Chris and not Brian Kendrick. The crowd had been a mix of cheers and boos, as they made their way down taunting the distraught Brian.

Now though they were the golden couple of the WWE. Chris was Intercontinental Champ and Ashley was in her second reign as Women's Champ. She climbed into the ring and held her title over her head. The crowd cheered her on as she climbed onto the second rope.

She jumped down and handed the belt to ref. She kissed Chris deeply and whispered. "I love you" In his ear.

Mickie James' music hit the arena and she made her way down to the ring. Ashley's eyes glazed over as the pain in her back became a searing one. She crumpled to her knees as she cried out in pain. Chris got back into the ring and went over to Ashley. "You okay?" He asked.

She shook her head her eyes filling with tears. "No. My back is killing me, Chris. I can't stand." She whispered. Chris nodded.

"I'll get a medic down here." He said.

"No!" She cried. "I have to do this match!"

Mickie shook her head. "No way are we going to. Your injured I don't want to hurt you anymore." She said.

Ashley nodded. "Can you carry me out Chris? No medics okay?"

He nodded and helped her stand. She cried out once more as he picked her up and carried her out of the arena.

A medic checked out backstage Ashley. "I can't see anything wrong, but I am not clearing you to perform. You have to go home and see your primary care giver." The head medic Xavier said.

Ashley sighed and shook her head. "Just give me leave to perform! I feel fine." She whined.

Chris shook his head. "You're going! We'll take two weeks off." Chris said.

Ashley glared at him. "I am your wife, not your daughter." She growled.

Xavier chuckled. "Please Ashley." He said.

Ashley nodded and with a reluctant sigh, she said. "A vacation sounds good."

Xavier smiled and nodded. "That's the spirit Ash. Well go back to the hotel room and relax. Then get home and get checked out."

"Yes sir." She said.


	2. Chapter 2: 2012

Four days later Ashley and Chris sat on their couch, at their home in Victoria Texas. Ashley actually had her head in his lap looking up at her husband. He ran his fingers through her hair and she smiled up at him. "I've missed my period." She said quietly. They had discussed having other children, but they had decided against it.

Chris looked down at her surprised. "What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah." She said.

"So you're pregnant?" He asked.

Ashley shook her head. "I am not sure. I could be." She said.

"You're still on your birth control right?" Chris asked.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah why would I stop?"

"I don't know, Jess did." He said.

Ashley sat up quickly. "I am not her Chris! I would never fucking trick you into having more kids!" She yelled at him and stormed out of the room.

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Damn it." He yelled and punched the wall.

* * *

The next day Ashley walked into the doctor's office, with a nervous stomach. She had ignored Chris on her way out. She had already made up her mind, if she pregnant she would have the child, even if it forced her and Chris apart. Of course, it would kill her but then again every child should have a chance to live.

"Ashley Jericho!" The nurse called after she only had waited five minutes or so.

Ashley grabbed her purse and walked into the back, where her weight was taken and she was then shown into the small room. The nurse had her dress in a paper gown and sit on the table. She waited for a bit until the doctor came into the room. "Ashley Jericho!" She said with a smile. "Is it that time already?"

Ashley smiled as Dr. Grant entered the room. "Hey Dr. Grant. Yeah it is!" She said with a laugh. Dr. Grant was her OB/GYN, and she had seen her since she was eighteen years old, and had seen her through both pregnancies.

"So what's up?" Dr. Grant asked sitting down.

Ashley sighed and smiled. "Check up, plus I might be pregnant." She said with a smile. "Oh and I've been having some killer back pain."

Dr. Grant smiled and nodded. "Okay well we'll do some blood tests, after the regular check up. Then a pelvic exam okay?" Ashley nodded and smiled. Dr. Grant

Two hours later Dr. Grant came back in with the results of the blood tests. She sat down with the fully dressed Ashley. "Alright you're not pregnant." She said.

Ashley let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

Dr. Grant nodded. "I just have a few questions okay?"

"Of course."

"Alright have you had menstrual changes in the last couple of months?"

Ashley thought for a moment. "Yeah the last two months have been really light and I missed it this month."

Dr. Grant wrote that down as she asked. "You said you have back pain, how long has that been going on for?"

"Um three weeks or so."

Dr. Grant nodded. "Alright have you been fatigued lately?"

"Yeah."

Dr. Grant nodded. "Okay Ashley I am just going to be straight up with you, your blood test came back and your red blood cells are down. I am worried about that so you're going to have to stay for a little bit longer and we are going to take some more blood. For a CA-125 test okay?"

Ashley nodded. "That's fine whatever you need."

* * *

Ashley returned home and with a sigh, she set down her keys. Her arm hurt and she knew Dr. Grant would be calling her tomorrow bright an early with the CA-125 test results, whatever that meant. She walked into the living room and Chris sat there by himself. "Where are the kids?" She asked softly.

Chris smiled when he saw his wife. "Your dad took them. Thought we could use some alone time I guess." He said with a smile.

Ashley shrugged and walked over to Chris. She dropped into his awaiting arms and they kissed deeply. "So." She said.

"So how'd it go?" Chris asked.

"Well I am not pregnant."

"What's up then?"

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know, we have to wait for some test results." She said and hugged Chris closely.

"I am sorry about comparing you to Jess." He said softly.

Ashley shrugged it off. "No big deal baby." She said and closed her eyes.

"You okay baby girl?" He asked.

Ashley shrugged. "My back hurts super badly, and I am tired." She said softly.

"Did the doctor give you anything for the pain?" Chris asked.

Ashley shook her head slowly. "No."

Chris frowned and hugged his wife. He then weaseled his way behind her so she was sitting on his lap with a grin he began singing softly. "_I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad, carry you when you're arthritis is bad. All I wanna do is grow old with you. I'll get you're medicine, When you're tummy aches, Build you a fire If the furnace breaks Oh, it could be so nice, Growin' old with you I'll miss you, Kiss you, Give you my coat When you are cold I'll need you, Feed you, Even let you hold The remote control So let me do the dishes In our kitchen sink, Put you to bed When you've had Too much to drink Ohhhh, I could be the man, Who grows old with you I wanna grow old with you" _

When he finished Ashley smiled at him and brushed his hair out of his face. "Good old Adam Sandler." She said softly. Chris nodded. He had been singing I wanna grow old with you from the Wedding Singer her since their honeymoon and anytime after they had fought or she wasn't feeling well he would sing it.

Chris sighed and kissed neck softly. "I love you Ash."

"I love you too." She mumbled.

"Want me to carry you up to bed?" Chris asked.

Ashley nodded slowly. "Please." She said in a childish voice.

Chris smiled and nodded as he picked her up bridal style. He carried her upstairs but by the time he laid her in the bed, she was fast asleep. Chris smiled as he covered her up with a blanket and kissed her forehead. He sat down at the edge of the bed and rubbed his face.

Chris sighed and remembered when he was twenty-six years old; he had been single and no children. He had always felt like he had cheated Ashley out of something because they had married when she was so young. Now at the age of forty-two he could feel himself wearing down. Wrestling was taking a toll on his body. He wasn't feeling as fast as he once had. He wanted to keep going but he knew he would soon have to retire from in ring action and become a behind the scenes player.

* * *

Chris awoke the next morning to the phone ringing. He groaned as he reached for it. "Hello?" He said softly.

"Mr. Jericho, its Dr. Grant." The professional voice said. "I am sorry to call so early, with the kids and all but may I speak with Ashley?"

Chris looked over at the sleeping form of his wife. "I'm sorry Dr. Grant." He whispered. "She was in a lot of pain last night she didn't get a lot of sleep. She's sleeping now so can I take a message?"

Dr. Grant nodded. "Um how about you two stop by my office at two this afternoon. I have something to discuss with you both ok?" She asked.

Chris nodded. "We'll be there. Thanks Dr. Grant."

Chris got off the bed and walked into the adjacent bathroom. He started the water and threw some bubble bath in the hot water. He went over and picked Ashley up gently. She groaned. "More sleep." She mumbled.

"No baby girl. We have to get up, and go see Dr. Grant." He whispered as he began to take off her shirt. Once she was fully undressed, he carried her into the bathroom and put her in the bathtub.

Ashley moaned in pleasure. "An extra hot bath." She said and smiled at her husband.

Chris winked and kissed her softly. "I love you. Enjoy your extra hot bath." He said and walked out of the room. He knew how Ashley loved his extra hot baths. It had always been the one thing that could refresh his wife.

* * *

An hour later Ashley and Chris sat waiting in Dr. Grant's office holding hands. "I've never been in here." Ashley said suddenly.

"No?" Chris asked.

Ashley shook her head and shrugged. "I hope this is quick because I want to go see the boys." She said.

Chris smiled and laughed. Ashley hated to be away from the boys for very long. They waited for a few more minutes when Dr. Grant walked in with another doctor. "Ashley. Chris." Dr. Grant said with a small smile.

"Hello Dr. Grant." Ashley said.

"This is Dr. Ragsdale. He's a very good friend of mine." Dr. Grant said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Ragsdale." Ashley said as she shook his head.

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Jericho." He said.

"So what's up Dr. Grant?" Ashley asked biting her lip.

Dr. Grant sighed. "There's no easy way to say to say this Ashley." She said with sadness.

Ashley bit her lip and looked into her eyes. "Just come out and say it please." Ashley said in a steady voice.

"We believe you have Ovarian Cancer." Dr. Grant said.

Cancer that word hung in the air and Ashley gasped a bit. "Cancer?"

"Yes but it's treatable from your blood test Mrs. Jericho we believe you are in Stage Two A. We believe the cancer has extended to both your ovaries, and the uterus and possibly the fallopian tubes. Of course we won't know until we do a couple of simple procedures." Dr. Ragsdale cut in.

Ashley nodded slowly. "And…" She began but she felt the tears beginning to come. She calmed herself down and said. "And when will we do these simple procedures?"

Dr. Ragsdale smiled sadly. "I know this is hard but the procedures could be done today or if you like another time in the near future."

Ashley sighed a bit. "Can we do them now? I would really like to know now."

Dr. Ragsdale nodded. "I can do it now."

An hour later Ashley and Chris sat in their car. The tests had confirmed what the doctors had said. Ashley clutched Chris tightly crying. She couldn't believe this her life was perfect and now cancer. Chris rubbed her back, still in shock himself. "I love you." He whispered. "We will get through this together baby I promise."

Ashley nodded and released her husband. "We gota tell daddy." She said softly.

Chris bit his lip. "Do you wanna go now?"

Ashley nodded. "We are supposed to go for dinner." She said looking at the time. It was already 4:40.

Chris smiled sadly and then kissed his wife passionately. "I love you."

Ashley grinned and kissed him back. "I love you."

Chris and Ashley pulled into Steve Austin's driveway twenty minutes later. Ashley smiled at the house she had grown up. Steve had been her biological parents' best friend and when they had died in a car crash, he had adopted her. Ashley ran up the walk and into Steve's awaiting arms. "Daddy!" She cried and hugged up tightly.

Chris laughed and smiled at how Ashley could turn into a child with just seeing her father. "Hey baby girl." Steve said. "How are you?"

"Tired." She answered honestly.

Steve nodded. "Looks like you lost some weight." He said. "Come on girlie let's get you fed."

Ashley laughed with a small smile. "I am not very hungry daddy. I just got back from Dr. Grant's."

"You eating and that's final young lady!" Steve growled. Ashley laughed as her sons ran towards them. "Mommy!" Noah cried and hugged her tightly.

"Hey baby boy." She said and ran her hands through his blonde hair. Noah looked like Chris while Austin had her black hair.

"You okay mommy?" Austin asked as he hugged her also.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah Austin I am okay."

"Promise?"

Ashley nodded and smiled a bit. "You know it Bubba." She said using his nickname.

Steve knew something was wrong. "Alright boys go wash up for dinner." He said as Ashley and Chris walked into the dining room. Ashley smiled as she slid into the seat remembering all the family dinners Steve, Chris, the boys, and herself had all had here. "What's wrong?" Steve asked suddenly.

Ashley looked up at her father and sighed. "Sit down daddy." She said.

Steve sat down next to his daughter and held her hand tightly. "What is it?"

Ashley gulped and smiled sadly. "I have ovarian cancer." She said softly.

"What?" Steve asked but he had heard her. He grabbed his daughter into a tight hug and they sobbed together.


	3. Chapter 3: 2012

Two days later Chris and Ashley walked into WWE headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut. They were meeting with Vince, and Stephanie to take a leave of absent from the WWE. They were sitting in a room where Ashley had often sat while pregnant with her children, as she had once been a writer. She had sense given up being part of the creative team to be a full time diva. Ashley shifted uncomfortably as they waited. "I hate waiting." She whined.

Chris smiled and rubbed her back. "It's okay sweetie. They won't keep us waiting long." Just as the last word was out of his mouth, the door opened and in walked Vince and Stephanie.

"Ashley. Chris." Vince said and shook their hands. Ashley and Stephanie exchanged hugs and everyone sat.

"So what's up?" Vince asked after a moment of silence.

"Uh well Vince we are having some family issues and we would both like to take leaves of absence from the company." Chris said.

Vince looked at him shocked. The Jericho's were two of the WWE's brightest stars. "Can I ask why?" He asked softly.

Ashley held back tears as she bit her lip hard. She nodded and Chris said. "Ashley was diagnosed with ovarian cancer, Vince."

Vince's eyes softened. He had known and loved Ashley since she was about six years old. "I am sorry." He said. "But I have every faith you'll make a full recovery."

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Thank you Vince." She said softly.

"So would you rather just be stripped of your titles?" Vince asked.

Ashley shook her head. "No, I would like to lose it to Mickie." She said softly.

Chris cleared his throat. "Just strip me off mine."

Ashley laughed and nodded. "Alright then. Ashley you were scheduled to face Mickie in a week at Summer Slam. How about we make it an I quit match. Chris and you." Vince said with a smile.

Ashley nodded. "Sounds great Vince."

* * *

Monday night brought tears as most of the WWE had now heard of Ashley's diagnosis. Ashley sat in the locker room with Mickie five minutes before their promo. Ashley had her head hung and Mickie was staring at the floor. "Ashley." She said.

Ashley looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"I am glad I finally get to kick your ass and get my championship back." Mickie said laughing.

Ashley's face broke out into a true smile. "Man, I'll be back. We both know I am the better diva, and I am a hell a lot sexier then you."

"Girl! You're tripping! Seriously!" Mickie cried.

Ashley giggled and shook her head. "It'll be a full circle. You were my first and you're going to be my last match." She said.

Mickie shook her head. "Nah, you'll come back bigger and stronger." She said.

Ashley shrugged and stood up stretching. "Take care of the new girls Mick. Most of them won't get pushed without me yelling at Vince and Stephanie." Ashley said.

Mickie smiled. "I will." Ashley herself and Melina over the last five years had turned the women's division of the WWE from just eye candy to something to be proud of. "Plus don't talk like your not going to be coming back."

Ashley shrugged. "You ready?"

Mickie nodded and they got their games faces on. They went from best friends to bitter enemies as they exited the locker room and walked to their promo spot.

Raw went to commercial and when it came back, Ashley stood next to Chris laughing. Mickie walked in with her on-screen boyfriend, CM Punk. "Look CM the golden family of the WWE. Where's the kiddies tonight Ashley?"

Ashley glared at Mickie. "Go away James." She snapped.

"I sure hope those kids of yours are okay. I mean you wouldn't want anything to happen to them would you?" Mickie giggled with a cocky grin.

Ashley raised her eyebrow and then jumped on Mickie and began punching her. "Don't threaten my kids Mickie!" She was screaming as Chris pulled her off.

Mickie held her mouth and glared at Ashley. "Ya know what Jericho, I think our match on Sunday should be an I quit match!"

"Fine! I can't wait to make you quit!" Ashley screamed.

"Let's make it interesting if you're so full of yourself! If I win both you and your husband quit!" Mickie snapped.

Ashley grinned and nodded. "Then if I win you and your man whore quit!" Ashley screamed.

Mickie smiled and nodded. "Fine." And the screen went black.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning and all of the WWE was already in Cleveland, Ohio for Summer Slam on Sunday. Chris had just picked up Ash, and the twins Cheyenne and Sierra from Hopkins Airport Chris had wanted to call Jess and ask her not to send the kids but Ashley had insisted. She loved Ash and the twins, as did Austin and Noah.

"Mom said Ashley had cancer." Ash said softly. Even at the age of nine Ash was smart enough to know that cancer could be fatal.

Chris nodded. "Yeah she starts treatments on Tuesday morning." He said.

"I hope she gets better. Life won't be the same without her on Christmas morning. Or her and mom screaming at each other." Ash said with a laugh.

Chris shook her head, Ash had loved the fights his mother and stepmother got in over the silliest things. "She'll be fine." Chris said.

"She better! Or who's going to take me to beach when we are in Texas." Ash said. Chris laughed and messed up Ash's hair. "Is it true I am named after Ashley?"

Chris looked shocked. "Nah." He said and the conversation ended.

* * *

Sunday Night came all too quickly for Ashley. She sat in the locker room by herself tears in her eyes. She wanted to just continue wrestling she wanted everything to go back to normal. She wanted nothing more then to watch her sons grow up and become partly second and third generation wrestlers. Second generation on the Jericho side and third generation on the Austin side. She sighed as she donned her trademark lion pants and shirt that she had begun wearing shortly after she had come back from maternity leave from Austin. She sighed as she wiped her tears away and applied her makeup quickly. 

A knock sounded on the door. "I am dressed!" She called and in walked her cousin Misha Kendrick with her three kids. The oldest one was three-year-old Troy, then the second boy Taylor was two while Sabina the only girl was only one. "Aunt Ashy!" Troy screeched and ran over to her and hugged her legs tightly.

"Hey Troy." She said and kissed the top of his head. "Hey Misha."

Misha smiled. "You feeling okay?" She asked.

Ashley sighed. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that. Remember when things were rough for you and Brain before Sabina was born?" She asked.

Misha nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

"Well that's how I feel." Ashley said and sat down.

Misha hugged her tightly. The cousins had always been close and Ashley had teased Misha nonstop about marrying her ex fiancée. "You know I'll be there for you always right?" Misha asked.

"Yeah. You better get to your seats." Ashley said.

"Before your kids go psycho!" Misha cried.

Ashley giggled. "Yeah Austin and Noah are bad asses."

"Ya know it." Misha said and walked out with a wink.

* * *

Ashley and Chris' hit the arena and they walked down hand in hand. Ashley felt something in her stomach and somehow she knew she would never enter a ring again. Mickie came out with CM Punk and the match began after Ashley gave Chris a deep kiss. The match went by all too quickly for Ashley and soon Mickie was ready for her Mick Kick Combo. She back kicked Ashley's midsection quickly moving so she could front kick Ashley's chest then to finish her off a spinning back kick to the head.

Ashley fell and Mickie rolled her up. The ref counted…1...2...3. With that, she heard JR scream. "The Jericho's have to quit! Ashley Jericho not only lost her women's championship but her job!"

"Don't forget Chris is now stripped of his Intercontinental Championship and his job!" Jerry said.

Ashley was kneeling in the middle of the ring crying. She looked up and at the WWE fans who were chanting. "Rematch." She stood up, walked towards Chris, and hugged him tightly sobbing. She knew the fans thought it was only because she had just lost her job kayfabe but it wasn't. She knew that, no matter what that had been her last match.

Mickie stood by watching her best friend and kayfabe nemesis sobbing. Mickie dropped her belt and ran over to Ashley. They embraced tightly and Ashley whispered into Mickie's ear. "You made this all worth it."

Mickie laughed and kissed her cheeks. "WWE won't be the same without us fighting."

Ashley nodded and then Mickie did something unexpected. She threw up Ashley's arm as if she was the winner. Chris held a mic in his hand and said. "Exiting speech?"

Ashley laughed and shook her head as Mickie grabbed the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen let's give a hand to Ashley AUSTIN Jericho!" A defending applause started and Ashley sobbed harder. It had been a perfect night for her.

Once the applause had died, Ashley said into the mic. "Thank you guys for these last couple of years it's been a pleasure entertaining you!" She said. Ashley hugged Chris and nodded. She walked out of the ring not once looking back.


	4. Chapter 4: 2012

Chris and Ashley were waiting for Ashley's gynecologic oncologist. Steve was watching the five kids for them. Dr. Ragsdale walked in with the metal clipboard. "Mrs. Jericho, Mr. Jericho." He said nodding his head.

"Dr. Ragsdale please call me Ashley." She said softly.

"Alright Ashley. How are you feeling?" He asked.

Ashley smiled. "I feel good." She said as she pushed her long black hair out of her face.

Dr. Ragsdale smiled and nodded. "That's good news. Alright well let's talk about your treatment." He said.

Ashley nodded. "Alright."

"The most common treatment is a hysterectomy followed by chemo." Dr. Ragsdale said looking straight at Ashley.

"No absolutely not." Ashley said quickly. "I would like to have other children someday."

Dr. Ragsdale smiled and nodded. "Alright then your only other choice is chemotherapy. The type I would put you on is Taxol."

Ashley nodded and looked at Chris who squeezed her hand. "That's fine." She said.

Dr. Ragsdale raised an eyebrow. "You sure you don't want to discuss this with your husband first?" He asked.

Chris shook his head. "No. She knows what she wants." He said with a supportive smile.

Dr. Ragsdale nodded and smiled. "Well how this is going to work is it's going to be six rounds of Taxol. One a week is that okay?" He asked. "I could space them out every two weeks I would prefer the once a week Taxol."

Ashley looked at Chris and nodded. "The one a week is okay with me." She said.

Dr. Ragsdale nodded and smiled. "Well let's not waste anymore time. We'll get your treatments started today."

* * *

Ashley came home later that day exhausted. "Mama play!" Noah cried as he jumped into her arms.

Ashley smiled and set her three-year-old year old on the floor. "Not right now baby boy." She said quietly.

Noah looked up a hurt expression written on his face. His mother had always dropped everything to play with him. "No mama plays now!" Noah said in a firm voice as he stopped his foot.

"Not right now Noah." Ashley said.

Noah started to cry. "Mama mean!" He shouted.

Ashley turned to Chris. "Chris please help me out." She said holding back tears.

Chris smiled and nodded. He picked up Noah. "Come on buddy let's let mama rest. We'll play airplane." He said with a laugh.

Ashley made her way up to her and Chris' room. She laid down in there king sized bed and turned on the TV. It was going to be hard dealing with not only both of her boys but also Chris' other three kids. She sighed, closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

It was seven o clock at night and Noah, Austin and the twins were all sleeping. While Ash played quietly in the den. Chris brought up a plate of food for Ashley. He gently shook her awake. "Hey." She whispered a smile gracing her face.

Chris smiled and kissed her softly. "How you feeling baby?" He asked.

Ashley shrugged. "Okay."

Chris nodded and handed her the glass of ice water. "Dr. Ragsdale said to drink plenty of fluids. Plus you have to eat this whole plate."

Ashley grabbed the glass and downed half of it in a couple of gulps. "Ah!" She said with a smile. "No food Chris. If I eat I am going to throw up."

Chris shook his head. "You need to keep your weight up. Dr. Ragsdale said now is the time." He said.

Ashley shrugged. "I'll eat as much as I can okay?" She asked.

Chris nodded. "It's a start." He said and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"How are the kids?" Ashley said as she took a bite of chicken.

Chris smiled. "All are sleeping but Ash." He said.

Ashley nodded. "Noah still upset with me?" She asked. She hated her boys being mad at her. They were used to their mother dropping everything to spend a little time with them.

Chris shook his head. "No. Ash explained to him your sick and need rest."

Ashley smiled. "That boy is going to make a fine lawyer one day."

"Ash?"

"Yeah! He's nine years old and knows how to talk his way out of everything!" Ashley giggled.

Chris smiled glad that Ashley was in good spirits. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chris grinned and kissed his wife.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

Ashley shrugged. "More sleep." She answered honestly.

Chris nodded. "Alright. I'll bring you up some more water so if you wake up you won't have to get up."

Ashley nodded. "Ya know a girl can get used to dinner in bed and being waited on hand and foot." She said with a small laugh.

"Don't get too used to it!" Chris teased and walked out of the room. Once outside he sighed and slid down the wall.

'What am I going to do if I lose her?' He asked himself. It was the first time he had allowed that thought to enter his mind. Ashley was his one and only. He absolutely couldn't imagine life without Ashley by his side. He sighed and walked by Austin's room. Austin sat on the bed looking through a picture book.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Chris asked.

Austin looked up at him with the baby blue eyes, his mother's eyes. Austin was the spitting image of his mother. His black hair was long and hung around his face and his eyes stood out from the pale face and curtain of black hair. Chris sighed if he lost Ashley he wasn't sure how he would be able to look at his son. "Mama didn't come and read to me." He said sadly. "She always tucks me and Noah in."

Chris sighed. "Come on buddy let's go see Mama." He said praying Ashley was still awake.

"Noah, come on daddy's taking us to see Mama!" Austin called and the blonde hair blue eyed three year old rushed out.

Once in the master bedroom Ashley grinned when she saw her sons. "Mama! Noah and me waited and waited for you to come but you didn't come!" Austin cried.

Ashley smiled sadly. "I am sorry bubba. I am super tired. Can I read you both the same story here?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Austin said and handed her the picture book he had been looking at. "I choose it earlier!" Austin and Noah both settled down. Ashley smiled at the book in her hand, it had been always been a favorite especially as a child. Steve had first read Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good Very Bad Day by Judith Viorst.

By the time she finished both of her boys were sleeping. She kissed each of their foreheads and Chris carried them back to bed. Chris had assumed Ashley would go directly to sleep but as he walked past their room her head her crying.

When he opened the door, Ashley laid facing the wall so she couldn't see him. He crept over to the bed, slid in, and held his wife in his arms. She turned towards him tears streaking her face. "I don't wanna die Chris; I wanna see my boys grow up." She sobbed.

Chris smiled and kissed her tears away. "You'll be there with me when they get married." He promised her.


	5. Chapter 5: 2012

Two weeks later Ashley entered the hair salon. The past two weeks had been hard for her not being able to spend as much time as she used to with her sons. Ash and the twins were back in Tampa with their mother and she had felt bad because she had only spent one whole day with them. She sighed and took off her sunglasses. "Hey Ashley!" The woman who usually cut her hair said with a smile.

"Hey Sammy." She said with a smile.

"How are you?" Sammy asked.

"Um okay." Ashley said.

Sammy smiled and escorted Ashley over to the chair. "The usual cut?" Sammy asked.

Ashley shook her head. "No I want to shave it off." She said quietly.

"Are you sure? I mean…" Sammy began.

"Please just do it Sammy." Ashley mumbled.

Sammy nodded slowly and soon enough Ashley was bald. With tears in her eyes she paid for the hair cut and raced to her hummer. She had her hummer since she was sixteen years old and it always been her comfort zone. Her own place to grieve. Now the floor was scattered with toys, and cheerios.

Ashley cried and rubbed her head, her bald head. She hated it but Dr. Tanchak had told her to get it shaved off before it started to fall out. Dr. Tanchak was her psychologist. She had been seeing him once a week along with a Dr. Ragsdale and a nutritionist named Jacob Blaze. That's all her life was anymore, doctors, hospital room, and ivs.

With a small sigh she drove back to her house. She knew that her new hairstyle would be a shock for Chris. She hadn't discussed it with him when she left; she had stated she needed some air. She donned the Houston Astros cap and walked into the house. She heard the boys in the den so she rushed upstairs to her bedroom. A few moments later Chris walked in. "Hey baby girl." He said.

Ashley nodded at him, and couldn't find the words to say what she had done. So instead of saying anything she took off the cap. Chris' jaw dropped. "Ashley you shaved your head." He said.

Ashley nodded slowly. "Yeah, Dr. Tanchak thought it would be best." She said holding back her tears.

Chris saw them and raced to his wife side. "Baby don't cry." He said.

Ashley's tears spilled over. "I am ugly!" She cried.

Chris shook his head. "No you're just as beautiful as ever. It's just hair sweetie. It'll grow back."

Ashley groaned and shook her head. "How are the boys going to take this?" She asked.

"How about I shave my head so they think it'll be normal?" Chris asked.

Ashley shook her head and smiled a bit. "You won't be my Chris without your hair." She said with a smile.

Chris smiled and with mock hurt asked. "So when I am 70 and bald I won't be your Chris anymore because I don't have hair?"

"Well when your 70 baby, I'll still only be in my 50's so I'll just marry another guy who's younger then you with hair." Ashley cracked.

Chris shook his head. "Do you remember about five years ago when you couldn't get enough of me?" He asked.

Ashley nodded. "I still can't get enough of you." She said with a wink.

Chris smiled and kissed her deeply. "God I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a smile and kissed him.

* * *

Ashley lay in a lounge chair wrapped in a blanket it was early February and it was cool but the boys still insisted on being outside. Chris came out with his keys in hand. "Hey!" He said and kissed Ashley's forehead.

"Where you going baby?" Ashley asked.

"To the store. I was wondering if either of the boys wanted to come?" Chris asked.

Austin shook his head. "No thanks daddy."

"I do! I do!" Noah cried.

"Alright then come on buddy." He said holding out his hand. Chris planted a kiss on Ashley's head and said. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." She said as the left.

Ashley smiled and looked at Austin. "Hey bubba!" She called.

"Yeah mama?" He asked.

"Let's go inside and bake some chocolate chip cookies!" Ashley said with a smile. Austin always loved to help his mother bake cookies.

"Yay!" Austin yelled and ran inside. Ashley followed slowly behind, by the time she got into the kitchen Austin had already gotten out the flour and sugar.

"You in a hurry bubba?" Ashley asked with a smile.

Austin looked up at her with a wide grin. That grin was what made her know he was Chris' child. It was the exact grin that had made Ashley fall in love with Chris. "I wanna eat 'em mama!" Austin cried.

It didn't take long for the cookies to be placed in the oven. Ashley and Austin played on the floor with Chris' action figures. "Hold on mama!" Austin screeched. He rushed out of the room and returned with her action figure. "Look it's you!"

Ashley smiled and took the little action figure out of his hand. "Yup that's me." She said with a grin.

Austin nodded and set the action figure on the top rope of the little play ring. He made it do a moon-sault onto Chris' action figure. With a giggle he looked up at her and said. "I am gonna be just like you one day!" He said happily.

"Oh yeah what about Daddy?" She asked.

"No he's boring! I wanna do moon flips!" He cried.

Ashley smiled and hugged her son closely. "Daddy does them too!" Ashley said with a smile.

"But yours are cooler! Is it okay if I am a wrestler too?" He asked with a smile.

Ashley smiled and kissed his forehead. "You can be whatever you want bubba."

* * *

Chris walked into the supermarket and placed Noah in the seat of the cart. He had just turned the corner when someone bumped into him. "Oh I am so sorry." The women's voice said.

"It's okay." Chris said with a smile and looked at the woman. Her hair was fiery red and she had the greenest eyes Chris had ever seen.

"Aw look at that cutie!" She said and pointed at Noah. "How old are you big guy?"

Noah giggled and smiled. "Three!"

"Really? My son Helios is three!" She said with a smile.

"Austin's five!" Noah cried.

"Austin?" The woman asked.

"My oldest son." Chris said.

"I have a six year old son, named Apollo." She said.

"I'm Chris Jericho." He said extending his hand.

"Karen Riley." She said shaking his hand. "You've lived in Victoria long?"

"Five years." Chris said.

"Well I just moved here from Ohio and my boys don't know anyone. I was just wondering if we could exchange numbers so we could set up a play date?" She asked.

Chris smiled and nodded. "Um sure." He said and they wrote their numbers down.

As Chris handed her the slip of paper she frowned. "You're married?"

Chris nodded and smirked. "Yup, it'll be six years in a week." He said with a smile.

"Well congrats." She said and they walked away from each other. Karen pouted a bit she had finally found a sexy man and he was married. She shrugged it was no big deal to her she would have him either way.


	6. Chapter 6: 2012

Chris and Ashley hugged the boys tightly as they left them at Steve's house. It was Monday, February 20th and they were leaving for a four day trip to St. John, U.S. Virgin Islands. They had booked the villa last year and they had gotten permission from Dr. Ragsdale to go. "I love you boys." She said and kissed their foreheads.

"I love you mama!" Noah cried and then rushed into the play room.

Austin shifted back and forth looking up at his parents. "What's up bubba?" Ashley asked.

"Mama you're not sick anymore?" He asked looking up at her.

Ashley sighed. "I still am bubba. I just need a bit of a break." Ashley said.

"That's not fair! When I am sick I have to stay home!" Austin cried.

Ashley laughed and kissed Austin's cheek. "My sickness is different bubba. Mine is a long term one and I can't get other people sick."

Austin shrugged. "Right mama." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Alright Austin we have to go." Chris said.

"Okay. Love you!" He cried and followed Noah.

Ashley smiled and hugged Steve. "Thanks daddy. We'll be back in a couple of days."

"Be careful." Steve growled.

"We will be. I love you daddy." Ashley said and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." He said.

Ashley smiled and kissed his cheek. "Have fun." She said and skipped to the car.

* * *

Chris and Ashley sat on the small ferry taking them to St. John's. It was sunset and the sun was setting in a blaze of orange and red. "It's so beautiful." Ashley murmured. Chris smiled his arms were locked around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered in her ear.

Ashley shook her head. "I am not pretty." She said.

Chris shook his head. "No you're beautiful. Don't deny it Ashley. You're just as pretty as you were the day I married you."

Ashley smiled and leaned up and kissed her husband. Chris towered over Ashley as she only stood 5'5 and he was 6 feet tall. "Do you even remember our wedding?" She asked slyly.

Chris chuckled. "You wore a spaghetti strapped sundress that was white and there was a light blue ribbon tied around it. You wore no shoes which I adored because it was so you and I had done the same knowing you would love it. Glen performed our ceremony."

"Those are simple there are pictures all over our house." Ashley said with a small smile.

Chris thought for a moment then said. "_You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore. You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days. Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory. But let there be spaces in your togetherness, and let the winds of the heaven dance between you. Love one another, but make not bondage of love. Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup. Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone, Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping, for only the hand of life can contain your hearts. And stand together, yet not too near together, for the pillars of the temple stand apart, and the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow._"

When he finished with the poem that Glen had chosen for their wedding he looked down and saw his wife with tears in her eyes. He wiped them away and kissed both of her cheeks. "You are my world Ashley Faith." He whispered.

"You are my world Christopher Keith." She whispered back and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Chris awoke in the morning to an empty bed. "Ashley?" He called as he got out of the bed. He searched the villa but couldn't find his wife. He sighed and walked out onto the beach. Ashley sat in the warm sand her feet were being tickled by the surf. Chris smiled and sat next to her. "What are you doing up so early?"

Ashley shrugged and looked down. "Do you ever wonder why we were so right for each other?" She asked.

Chris smiled. "I know why."

Ashley with a smirk on her face looked up at her husband. "Why's that sweetie?"

Chris pulled her closer. "Because we are both crazy." He said with a smile.

"I must've been crazy to have married you!" She said with a giggle.

Chris kissed her softly. "No we were just crazy for each other."

"I am still crazy for you."

"And I you!" Chris said and kissed her deeper. It had been far too long since they had been able to just hold each other a kiss. Everything was just so crazy with the boys and Ashley's sickness they never had time for just them.

Ashley smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if you had stayed with Jess and if I married Brian?" She asked.

"No, why would I want to? I love you Ashley!" He said and kissed her deeply.

Ashley smiled and sighed. Everything was okay, she knew Chris would never hurt her and that they would be together forever.

* * *

That night Ashley sat with a huge burger and a plate of fries. For the last two months she had been following a strict diet she had decided to splurge on her vacation. "Your not suppose to be eating that." Chris said with a smile.

"Hush up you!" Ashley said as she sipped her Pepsi.

Chris smiled. "I was just messing with you sweetie." He said as he sat down and took a bite of his own burger.

Ashley laughed and smiled. "How do you think dad's doing with the boys?" She asked.

Chris chuckled. "It's bath time. So Noah's running around naked screaming he doesn't want a bath while Austin's almost drowning because he won't get out." He said.

Ashley smiled and nodded. "I love those boys. They are going to make great wrestlers some day." She said.

"What if they wanna be something other then wrestlers?" Chris asked.

Ashley shook her head. "Not my boys. They are going to be part of a dynasty that all started with you and Steve." She said and kissed him.

Chris smiled and laughed. "A dynasty?" He asked.

"Our boys are going to be second generation on your side and third generation on my side. Austin and Noah Jericho tag team champions." She said with a smile.

Chris shook his head. "I think you like wrestling way too much."

Ashley giggled. "I grew up in this profession Chris. I just wish we had a little girl who would carry on my tradition." She said sadly.

Chris hugged his wife. "Once your cancer is gone we'll have one."

"Really?" Ashley asked looking up with a smile.

"Yes really. I want more kids." He said and kissed his wife.

* * *

The third day was Ashley and Chris' anniversary. The first two days they had played tourist but today Chris sent Ashley out by herself. Ashley had her head wrapped in a white scarf, and she wore a sundress that was white too. It had reminded Chris of her wedding dress so he had bought it for her. She smiled as she walked though the small market. She loved it here and she loved feeling semi normal.

Chris stood in the kitchen cutting up vegetables and making Ashley's favorite dinner. He had found an outfit that looked a lot like his wedding one. The same type of pants and everything. He had yet to put it on as it would mean maybe getting it dinner. Chris hummed softly to himself and soon enough dinner was on. He rushed and took a shower then dressed.

He looked at the time and knew Ashley would be home soon. He plated the dinner and set it down on the patio table. He lit the candles as her heard the front door open. Ashley walked in looking beautiful. "Hello baby." He said and kissed her cheek.

"It smells wonderful in here." She said.

"I made your favorite." He said.

Ashley giggled and Chris escorted her over to the patio. "God your perfect." She said and kissed him deeply.

They were half way through dinner when Ashley handed Chris a wrapped gift. "Happy Anniversary sweetie." She said.

"Thanks baby." He said and pulled open the paper. There laid a lion necklace. It was made out of jade and gold. She had bought him one like it before but it had broken long ago. With a chuckle he handed Ashley a box. Ashley tore it open and giggled. Inside laid a lion couple made out of lapis lazuli. Ashley shook her head. Chris had given her a single lion made out of lapis lazuli for her college graduation.

"We are too much alike." She said and slipped the necklace on. Chris nodded with a smile.

"You know it baby." He said and they kissed deeply.

"I love you."

"As do I darling." Ashley smiled and grabbed her stomach in pain. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Ash you okay?" Fear creeping into his voice.

Ashley nodded and forced a smile. "I am fine." She said as she stood up. She cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7: 2012

Chris sat next to Ashley's hospital in Victoria Texas. His long blonde hair was frizzy and greasy and pulled into a pony tail, there were black circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and he was pale. It had been three days since Ashley passed out in St. John's. She had only awoken a couple of times since then and never long enough for him to explain what was going on with her. He had been dealing with the news that Ashley's cancer had spread into her fallopian tubes and it was either she get a hysterectomy or she would die. It would kill Ashley to have one because Chris had finally agreed to have more children.

"Hey." He heard Ashley whisper.

"Hey sweetie." He said and moved towards her.

"Where am I?" She asked confused.

Chris nodded. "You are at Detar Hospital in Victoria Texas." He said.

"Why?" Ashley asked again confused.

"You collapsed." He said.

"I am sorry I ruined our anniversary. Are the boys okay?" She asked.

"Hunny, we have to talk about something." He said.

"What?" She asked sitting up.

"This is going to be difficult sweetie." He said as he took her hand in his.

"What sweetie?" She asked.

"The cancer spread Ash to your fallopian tubes. We have to get a hysterectomy." He said sadly.

"Not we I do! I have to get the damn hysterectomy! It doesn't affect you at all!" Ashley snapped as she pulled her hand away from his.

"Ashley, please. I want to be there for you, don't you get it baby girl? I am your best friend and a hysterectomy affects both of us. Don't you see that?" He asked.

"Just go Chris." She said and for the first time in five years she turned her back on her husband.

* * *

It had been two days since Ashley had turned her back on her husband, she had been released even though it had been ill advised not to get the hysterectomy done right away. Ashley had become a recluse, locked away from the rest of the world. She hadn't left the master bedroom since she had returned and Chris had delivered her meals to her. Most were set back outside the doors of the room without being touched.

Chris stood in the play room when the phone began to ring. He grabbed it. "Jericho residence." He said.

"Hello is this Chris Jericho?" A voice as smooth as honey said.

"Yes. May I ask whose calling?" Chris asked.

"It's Karen Riley we met at the grocery store a couple weeks back. You said to call so our boys can get together and have a play-date." She said.

"Oh yeah. I am sorry. I've been out of town lately." He said.

"I was wondering if today we could get together." She asked.

"Um." Chris glanced up the stairs. "Sure." He said. They made arrangements and soon enough they were off the phone.

A half hour later Karen Riley rang the doorbell of the large Jericho estate. She was dressed in a white mini skirt and white tube top. She smiled at her two handsome boys, both boys of very rich men. Apollo was the son of a Pittsburg Steelers who paid 6,000 dollars a month of his son, while Helios was the son of some rich CEO in New York City who paid her 10,000 a month of his son. Now she would have a third son with a wrestler.

Chris Jericho opened the door. "Hello." He said.

"Hi." She said.

"Come on in." He said and they made their way to the play room. "Boys come here please." Austin and Noah ran over to them. "Boys I'd like you to meet my friend Karen Riley and her sons…"

"Apollo and Helios."

"Apollo Helios, these are my sons Austin and Noah." He said. "Why don't you go play?" And the four boys took off.

Chris smiled and looked at Karen. "Would you like some coffee?" He asked.

Karen smiled and slipped her red hair behind her ear. "That sounds wonderful." She said and followed Chris into the kitchen.

They had been talking for a while when Karen said. "So where's your wife?"

Chris shifted. "She's upstairs sleeping." He said.

Karen looked at her watch. "It's three-thirty in the afternoon."

Chris sighed and nodded. "Yeah my wife has Ovarian Cancer. She sleeps a lot lately."

Karen nodded. 'Perfect it will be easier for me to seduce him.' She thought. "I am sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She asked as she placed her hand on his.

"No thanks." He said as he pulled his hand away. "Why don't we go sit in the living room where we can hear the boys?"

"Sounds good to me." She said and Chris quickly made his way to the living room where he seated himself in the la-Z boy that Ashley had bought for him on Christmas the first year of their marriage.

"So." Chris said unsure of what to talk about.

"You're handsome." She said as she smiled at him.

"Uh thanks." He said.

"Really handsome." Karen said as she straddled Chris.

* * *

Ashley sighed as she looked up from the book she had almost finished. After being locked away for so long she felt bad about how she had treated Chris. He had only wanted the best for her and had tried to make it easy for her to deal with and instead of being grateful she had become a hateful bitch.

With a sigh she knew that she had to go see her loving husband. She showered quickly and dressed in Chris' favorite outfit. A tight pair of jeans and a black tank top. She wrapped her head in a black scarf and she smiled at herself. She giggled a bit and shut the door quietly. She jogged down the steps and but stopped at the top of the second landing. There was a view into the living room. She saw with disgust her husband with another woman on his lap.

She didn't say a word she just continued down the steps careful to be quiet. She knew in her heart that Chris loved her but this woman was pretty and healthy maybe that's what he really wanted not her. She snuck over to them and with all her strength she wrapped her hand around the woman's long red hair and flung her off Chris. "Fucking whore!" She roared. "Did you think that the sickly wife wouldn't leave her room?"

Karen gasped. "You told me your wife was dead!" She said looking at Chris.

"Dead? Dead?" She repeated and with tears in her eyes she fell to the floor. She looked up at Chris. She couldn't understand why Chris would wish that upon her.

"I am sorry. I didn't know. He told me his wife died a year ago from Ovarian Cancer, if I had known that you were still alive I would never have." Karen said near tears.

"I never said that!" Chris cried.

Ashley shook her head. "I am sorry I can't die fast enough for you Christopher Keith Jericho! I wish I had never married you!" And with that she grabbed her keys and rushed out the door.

It was raining and Ashley had no idea where she was going. She just drove for a long time around Victoria Texas until she ended up on the Kendrick's doorsteps. She pounded on it and it was opened by Brian Kendrick himself. "Ashley!" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Misha here Bri?" She asked almost in tears.

"Yeah, yeah she's in back." He said and Ashley pushed passed him in a rush. He shook his head; he once loved that girl so much. It had killed him when she had left him for Jericho. It had taken him a year to start dating after her and finally he had married her cousin Misha. They had a lovely family together but sometimes Brian wondered what life would have been like if he had actually married Ashley.

Ashley rushed into the back and fell into her cousin and best friends arms. "What's wrong?" Misha asked.

"Chris is cheating on me! Told the woman I was dead!" She sobbed.

Misha shook her head. "He's a dead man."


	8. Chapter 8: 2012

One week later Ashley sat in her room. This time she hadn't left since she had gotten back from the Kendrick's. She had refused to eat anything and she only drank water. She wouldn't speak to anyone and had punched Chris so hard he refused to go back into the room. At the moment she sat on their balcony watching her sons play in the backyard. She hadn't gone to her last chemotherapy appointment, and she hadn't even spoken to Dr. Tanchak in the last week. She heard someone stomping up the stairs. The door burst open and there stood her unfaithful husband.

"You!" He snapped.

Ashley looked at Chris but quickly turned away. "Go away." She said softly but the hurt and anger seemed through with those two words.

Chris stood his ground. "I've told you a billon times. I never said any of that shit Karen said. Two you are hurting your sons!" He said.

"Leave me alone."

Chris groaned and strode towards Ashley; he grabbed her upper arm and forcefully turned Ashley around. "You stupid little selfish bitch! You're killing yourself! Not showing up for treatments. Divorce me but think of your goddamn kids. If you stop going to treatments you're going to die at twenty-six Ashley! Your sons will grow up without a mother!" Chris screamed.

Ashley pushed him away. "You already have picked out a new mommy! That whore that was on your lap! The one you told I was dead!" She screamed.

Chris slapped her. "I love you and only you! You're so fucking stupid. You can't see it Ashley. I am right here! I am real! I love you. I won't turn my back on you." He said crying.

Ashley shook her head. "I can't do this." She said shut herself in the bathroom.

The titles were cold and Ashley started crying. She hated herself, she had been so selfish. Her babies need her. She heard Chris leaved and she stood up and stripped off her cloths and climbed into the shower. The water soothed her and soon enough she exited the bathroom and for the first time in a week she got dressed in something other then pajamas. With a small smile she picked up the phone. "Hello Dr. Ragsdale. It's Ashley Jericho. I would like to schedule a hysterectomy."

* * *

_Hello! Yes this chapter was uberly short. It's a filler chapter. Hehehe I am evil I know. But love me hate me leave me a comment and no flamers please. I don't flame so you shouldn't either. -Lena Knight_


	9. Chapter 9: 2012

One week later Ashley who had returned to her normal self lay on the couch after a treatment. She was still upset with Chris but decided to believe he had never said any of those things. Ashley smiled at her sons who play quietly by with their WWE action figures. "Mama." Austin said cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah bubba?" She asked.

"When are you going to wrestle again?" He asked.

Ashley smiled slowly. "When I healthy again."

"When's that going to be?" He asked.

"I am not sure bubba."

"What about Daddy he' not sick too is he?" Austin asked.

"No daddy's not sick. He just wants to be by me while I am sick." Ashley said.

Austin nodded and kissed her forehead. "Nap time! It'll make you feel better." He said and covered her up with a blanket. Ashley smiled; Austin was acting just like his father. With a sigh she got up off the couch.

"I can't sleep right now sweetie. I am going to cook dinner, would you like to help?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Austin said happily and him and Noah jumped up and raced towards the kitchen. Ashley giggled a bit but quickly put out a hand to hold her up. She suddenly felt dizzy. She stopped for a minute but felt fine so she went to continue to the kitchen. As she took her first step her knees went out and she fell down smacking her head on the coffee table. Austin ran in after he heard the loud thud. "Mommy!" He screamed. He rushed over to the phone and punched 911 quickly.

"911 emergency how can I help you?" a woman's voice said over the line.

"My mommy's head bleeding and her eyes are closed." He said softly.

"Okay buddy do you know your address?"

"3246 Biltmore Drive." He said.

"Okay hunny I am sending police men and medics to you. Can you tell me if your mommy's tummy is moving up and down?"

"It is." Austin cried.

"Okay. Go to the door and let the police men in sweetie." Austin slammed down the phone and raced to the door where the police officers were walking up the walkway.

* * *

Chris walked through the mall by himself, not knowing that his wife's life was in jeopardy. He had left his cell phone in his truck and hadn't bothered to run back out in the heat to get it. He was standing in Walden's Books when he saw Karen. She was dressed in a provocative outfit. It was short mini dress that had no back until it hit her bottom. She wore stiletto heels with it. It wasn't something he was usually attracted to, as Ashley would never wear that type of outfit. She was more comfortable in one of his ratty t-shirts and jeans.

"Hello Chris." Karen purred in his ear suddenly.

"Go away Karen." He mumbled as he placed the book back on the shelf and shuffled away. He couldn't hurt Ashley; he had fought long and hard for her and wouldn't lose her love for a whore like Karen.

Karen giggled and followed him fairly quickly in her stripper heels. "But Mr. Jericho, I want to finish what we started." She said and slapped his ass.

Chris whirled around and glared at her. "Don't touch me again. We didn't start anything!" He growled.

"Oh baby." She loved when a man showed his fierceness. She could tell Chris was the type of man that liked a little roughness in the sack. "You have needs baby." She purred. "Needs Ashley can't handle in her state. Gentle loving isn't what you crave is it Chris?"

"Don't speak her name." Chris said. "She is a much better person then you."

"Come on Chris. Don't play around like you don't want me. I can see the hunger for rough sex in your eyes." Karen said wickedly.

"You couldn't handle it." Chris said and started to walk away. His resolve was starting to fade, she was right. Since Ashley had been diagnosed all their love making sessions were gentle and he had always craved it a little rougher.

Karen grabbed his arm and squeezed tightly. "I can handle anything baby." She purred.

Chris slapped her and went to walk away when she moaned softly. Chris groaned and looked at her. "Let's go." He growled.

* * *

Ashley had awoken four hours ago to her sons and her father's worried faces. The doctors had explained that the chemo had made her weakened and the fact that she hadn't been drinking a lot of water she had passed out. The doctors had stitched up her head and she had been released.

Ashley lay in bed with her father by her side. "It's 10 where could he be?" She asked near tears.

Steve smiled and kissed his daughters head. "He's probably just lost track of time. Remember when Debra and I were married? I would stay out real late? He asked.

Ashley scoffed. "That's because you all had martial problems."

"And so have Chris and you!" Steve said.

Ashley rolled her eyes and leaned her head on her father's shoulder. "I love you daddy." She said.

"I love you too baby girl. Do you need anything?" He asked.

Ashley shook her head. "Not anything you can get me. I miss my husband. I wish I knew where he was. Maybe I should call him again." She said as she reached for the bedside phone.

Steve grabbed it away. "Give him time." He said. "I'll be back after I put the boys to bed. Holler if you need anything!"

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Thanks daddy."

"No problem." He said and walked from the room.

Chris threw off the covers, disgusted with himself. How could he have cheated on Ashley? He felt Karen's arms snake around him. "Want to go again lover?" She asked.

Chris ripped her arms away from him. "Get away from me." He yelled as he jumped out of the bed.

Karen laughed. "Regrets? Well that's okay. I've gotten what I wanted." She said with a giggle.

"And what was that?" Chris snapped as he pulled on his boxers.

"I want you to get me pregnant. Hopefully as many times as we did it, it stuck." She said with an evil grin.

"The joke is on you Karen. I got fixed." He said as he pulled on his shirt and grabbed his shoes. "You're a whore, a money grubbing whore. Who's not even good in bed. Your sons should be taken away from you."

"Don't threaten me Jericho." She warned.

Chris shrugged. "I didn't. Stay away from me and my family Karen or I will press charges of stalking." He said and walked out of the door.

He got in his car and started it up. Instead of moving though he started to cry. He hated himself. He had done the one thing he had never wanted to do to Ashley. He had cheated and he had to tell her. It would eat at him if he didn't.

He wiped his tears away and drove slowly to his house. He cursed himself all the way up the steps. When he pulled into the drive way he saw Steve's car and looked down at his long forgotten cell phone. "Fuck." He mumbled as he flipped open the phone. Twenty missed calls. He flung open the door fearing the worst he forgot his keys. He ran into the house, screaming.

"Steve!" Steve came down the steps and saw his son in law looking rather frizzled. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Steve nodded. "She's upstairs. She just fell. You really should be here after her chemo treatments." Steve said and went into the kitchen.

Chris rushed up the stairs not fully believing she was okay until he saw her with his own eyes. "Chrissy-bear." She gushed and a huge smile graced her face when he came into view. "Where have you been all day?"

Chris started to cry and ran over to her. "I am so sorry." He mumbled. "I should've been there for you."

Ashley smiled and shrugged. "It's okay, I am fine." She said as she pulled him into a hug. "We are okay."

Chris nodded and wiped his tears away. "I am so sorry sweetie. I should've taken my phone with me." He mumbled into her.

"Where were you Chris? I was really scared something bad had happened." Ashley said touching the side of his face.

Chris sighed and hung his head. "Ashley." He said and held her hand. "I have to tell you something."

A confused look crossed Ashley's face. "What is it?"' She asked.

"Ashley I slept with Karen." He said.

Ashley's eyes widened in shock, horror and anger. "What?" Ashley asked quietly.

"I cheated on you sweetie. I am a weak man and I never meant for it to happen. Please, please baby girl forgive me." He begged sobbing.

Ashley sobbed and looked away from the man she had given her heart to nine years ago. "You cheated on me?" She asked quietly.

"Yes and I am begging you to forgive me."

Ashley sucked in a deep breath and shook her head. "Get out." As she said these two simple words her heart broke.

"You're throwing me out?" Chris asked shocked.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah. I am not Jess. Get the fuck out now!"

"No I am not leaving." Chris said.

"Daddy!" Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs.

Steve rushed into the room. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Get him out of here!" She yelled and stormed into the bathroom.

"Why?" Steve asked.

Threw the bathroom door Steve heard his daughters anguished answered. "He slept with another woman."

Steve turned on his son-in-law. "Pack a bag and get out." He growled.

"It's my house." Chris snapped back.

"Yeah and in the divorce settlement she will get it. So get the fuck out of the house." Steve said gruffly.

Chris nodded slowly. "Fine, but I still love her. I will be back!" Chris said and packed a bag quickly.

In the bathroom Ashley leaned against the door crying. She sobbed harder when she heard Chris slam his car door and drive off. Ashley hung her head. She had never wanted this to happen she loved Chris and would always love him.


	10. Chapter 10: 2012

Chris sat in his hotel room; it had been three days since Ashley had thrown him out of the house. He had tired calling Ashley dozens of times but she never answered. He hated his wife had become estranged from him only two days before a life changing and life threatening operation. Chris sighed and remembered his wedding day.

_Chris had dressed quickly on his wedding day and he stood next to his best friend and best man Aaron. He looked over at his Aaron and smiled. "I can't wait to see her." He said. _

_Aaron laughed. "That's how I felt when I married Terry." _

_He fidgeted in his white silk dress shirt and pants awaiting his new bride. Glen came out, hugged him, and whispered. "She's glowing." He waited for what seemed like forever until Shelby came. His stomach tied in knots and took a deep breath as Ashley came out. Chris gasped seeing his soon to be wife in such a simple sundress and looking as beautiful as she ever did. He laughed when he realized Ashley was not wearing any shoes. The rest of the wedding was a blur until Glen said he may kiss the bride. He dipped Ashley and kissed her deeply. It felt like that kiss had never ended. _

Chris sighed and shook his head. He rubbed his eyes as he remembered the day Austin was born.

_Ashley woke up that morning and announced without a doubt in the world her water would break ten days early. Chris had laughed and ignored the announcement and gone about their day. He finished prepping the all yellow and safari themed nursery. Exhausted and starving he had simply ordered Chinese food, forgetting the prophecy Austin would be born today. It hadn't been until the first couple of bites of the peppered steak that Ashley froze. "What?" He asked._

_Her brow scrunched up and said. "I think my water just broke."_

_"Stop joking." Chris said._

_Ashley shook her head, looked down, and stood up. Even though she was pregnant, she wasn't a whale. "Look!" She cried and pointed at the puddle of water. _

_"Holy shit!" Chris cried and jumped into action._

_Two hours later Ashley was red faced and screaming. "I hate you!' She screamed. _

_"One more big push." Dr. Grant said with a smile._

_"What the fuck is to smile about?" Ashley growled as she pushed. _

_"It's a boy!" Dr. Grant called out. She turned to Chris. "Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Jericho?"_

_Chris nodded and cut the cord. They took the baby and cleaned him up. They brought him over to the happy couple and the cuddled. "Aww he's perfect Chris." She said._

_"Name?" The nurse asked._

_"Austin Jacob Jericho." Chris said and kissed his wife._

Chris sighed, smiled, and remembered the day he found out about Noah.

_Chris was fighting for the WWE championship. Ashley and their two-year-old son Austin stood on the side of the ring. Austin pounded on the ring. "Daddy!" He yelled. Ashley giggled and smiled. Chris was slated to win the championship and Ashley had another surprise for him._

_Chris pinned his opponent with a simple one two three. Chris threw his arms up and held the belt high. Ashley and Austin climbed into the ring. Austin jumped around with the confetti as Ashley hugged and kissed her husband._

_She walked over to the stagehands and asked for a mic. It was quickly handed over to her, nothing was denied Ashley Jericho. She put the mic to her lips and smiled. "Congratulations baby!" She said. _

_"Why thank you sweetie." He said and kissed her again._

_Ashley giggled. "I have one more surprise for you tonight." She said._

_"Does it involve a bed?"_

_Ashley shrugged. "Not really."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well Austin is always begging for this."_

_"A belt of his own? Ashley we've gotten like six of them." Chris said wondering what she really meant._

_"I am pregnant Chris." She said with a grin._

* * *

Ashley laid in bed as she was being prepped for surgery. She looked over at Steve and sighed. "I wish Chris was here."

Steve smiled at here. "It's okay he'll be here."

Ashley looked down and said softly. "If anything goes wrong daddy, I want Chris to have the boys okay?"

Steve looked up at her. "Don't talk like that; everything is going to be fine."

"Just in case daddy." Ashley said with a small reassuring smile.

Steve nodded slowly and smiled a bit. "Alright."

It took them only a bit of time before Ashley was being wheeled down into the operation room. Steve sat down in the waiting room and took out his book. He couldn't believe Chris hadn't shown up to at least wish his wife luck.

Chris rushed in an hour later. "I missed her didn't I?" He asked.

Steve just nodded. Chris sighed he hated the fact that Steve and him had lost the easiness between them. "I didn't mean to miss her you know that right?"

"Yeah, just like you didn't mean to break your wedding vows. Twice if I am keeping count right." Steve said.

"That was a low blow Steve." He said.

Steve shrugged. "The truth hurts buddy."

* * *

The surgeons were almost done they were just stitching up Ashley's abdomen when her heart rate increased and her blood pressure dropped. "She's bleeding out." Dr. Ragsdale said worried.

"BP is down. It's too low!" The nurse said.

"Paddles!"

Dr. Ragsdale shouted something and Dr Grant stepped outside covered in blood. With a sigh, she watched with tears in her eyes. They shocked her three times. Dr. Ragsdale shook his head and looked over at Grant.

She walked out of the room towards Steve Austin and Chris Jericho. They both stood up. "How is she?" Chris asked.

"I am sorry Chris but we lost her."


	11. Chapter 11: 2012

Yes I've been updating alot. I've planned the story out all the way and it will have 20 chapters. Some of the later ones will be shorter but you all will understand at the very end okay? So enjoy this chapter. Read and review -Lena Knight

* * *

"I am sorry Chris but we lost her." Dr. Grant said with tears in her eyes. 

Dr. Ragsdale came rushing out. "Don't tell them!" He yelled.

"What?" Dr. Grant asked turning around. "They have the right to know."

"I got her heart started again!" He said.

"Oh thank god." Chris said and collapsed to the floor.

"She's really okay?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Dr. Ragsdale said.

"When can we see her?" Chris asked.

"Not for a while yet. I promise you though Chris your wife is okay. Let Grant and I go finish up okay?" Dr. Ragsdale said. Chris nodded, went, and sat down.

* * *

Two hours later Chris walked into the Ashley's recovery room. Ashley wasn't awake yet and Chris just stared at her. Steve had gone home to save the babysitter from his terrible grandsons. Chris sighed and watched his wife's stomach rise up and down with deep breaths. He sighed and remembered the day he met Ashley Austin. 

_Twenty-nine year old Chris was getting ready for his debut on Raw. Dwayne was standing by a young girl who couldn't have been older then thirteen. Her black hair was cut in a boyish way and her blue eyes were brimming with tears. "Rocky!" She whined as he hugged her tightly. "Why is he so mean?"_

_Dwayne smiled and he smoothed her hair down. "Because X-Pac thinks he's hot shit but he's not. What has he done now?"_

_"I was in catering and he just kept making mean remarks about how I am a spoiled…" She stopped for a moment and saw Chris was watching them. "Who's that Rocky?"_

_"That's Chris Jericho. He's a good guy." Dwayne said._

_"Hello Chris Jericho, I am Ashley." She said._

_"What's your last name?" Chris asked with a smile._

_"Austin." She mumbled. _

_"Steve's your dad?"_

_Ashley groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said. "But don't judge me on that fact. I am more then Steve's spoiled daughter, I am a second generation wrestler."_

_"You're a wrestler?" Chris asked._

_Dwayne laughed and shook his head. "One day she might be. Her ring name is going to be the Lioness."_

_"Why that?" Chris asked._

_"I love Lions." She said simply. _

_"Ashley Faith Austin!" Steve roared._

_"I gota go bye guys!" She said and raced off._

_Dwayne smiled. "Get used to having her around. She likes you." He said._

_"How can you tell?" Chris asked._

* * *

Ashley's hand began to move and she smiled at Chris. "Hey you." She whispered. 

"Baby." He said with a smile and he grabbed her hand in his.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"When we first met." He said.

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Where were you?" She asked.

Chris closed his eyes. "At my hotel."

"I miss you."

"I do too."

"You really hurt me." Ashley said holding back tears.

"I know and I am really sorry Ashley. I never meant for it to happen. It's just we had been…" He began.

Ashley waved her hand to silence him. "Just look at me in the eye and tell me it will never happen again. That you really meant out those vows you said to me on our wedding day."

"I do! I will mean them until we are in our eternal sleep." He said.

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Come back home then Chris. Make sure we are still that family everyone is jealous of."

"Always sweetie." Chris said and kissed her deeply.

* * *

_Seventeen year old Ashley Austin stared at Chris Jericho. "What?" He asked. Ashley shrugged and kept staring. "Stop staring at me!"_

_Ashley giggled. "Why?" She asked._

_"It's making me nervous." He said._

_"Why?" Ashley asked with a grin._

_"I don't know." Chris said. _

_Ashley giggled. "Chrissy-bear." She said using his nickname; she had given him when they became close friends. _

_"Why do you insist on calling me that?" He asked._

_"Because I love you." She said._

_Chris looked up quickly. "What?" He asked._

_"I love you, like you're my best friend." Ashley said with a smile._

_A frown graced his face and then he shrugged. "I love you in another way Austin." He mumbled._

_"What?" She asked._

* * *

Two days later Ashley was waiting to be released and for the results to see if, the cancer was gone now that all her womanly parts were gone. Ashley wore a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a matching red scarf covering her head. She held Chris' hand tightly and they just stared each other in a comfortable silence. 

Dr. Grant and Dr. Ragsdale walked into the room grim faced. Ashley braced for the worst seeing their faces as they sat down on the doctor stools. "Morning Ashley, Chris." Dr. Ragsdale said opening up the file he held. With a sigh, he said. "Well we have good news and we have bad news. So which would you like first?"

Ashley looked at Chris and smiled slowly. "Bad news first good news last."

Dr. Ragsdale nodded slowly. "Well the bad news is the cancer is still present."

Ashley nodded slowly and looked at Chris trying to hold back tears. "The good news?" She questioned turning back to the doctors.

"We believe it is very curable. We believe in a month or two you will be in remission." Dr. Grant said.

Ashley nodded. "Back on chemo?"

"Chemo and we are recommending radiation this round." Dr. Ragsdale.

Ashley nodded. "I am okay with the chemo, but radiation? I mean there's a lot of risks involve that would be something Chris and I have to discuss in depth." Ashley said.

Dr. Ragsdale nodded and smiled. "I am not surprised it's a big step. How about we schedule an appointment for next Friday where we will schedule chemo and if you choose to, radiation." He said.

"That sounds good." Ashley said softly.

Dr. Ragsdale smiled. "Alright I will see you on Friday then. Have a good day you too. Oh yes Ashley, no heavy lifting."

Ashley grinned. "Aww man doc. I was going to go lift some 120 chick." She cracked as Chris wheeled her out of the hospital room.

* * *

Ashley smiled at Chris that night. "I love you." He said softly kissing her neck. 

"I love you." Ashley said and kissed his cheek.

"There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey began February 23rd 2008. I pledge before that assembled company to be your husband from that day forward. We've made of our two lives one life. I wanted you then for today, tomorrow, and forever. And I still do." Chris said amending his wedding vows.

Tears glistened in Ashley's eyes and for a long time she didn't speak. Until finally she said. "I dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I gave myself to you as your wife, and I promised from that day to treasure you for all of my days the love we celebrated on February 23rd 2008. We brought our lives together and we will find ourselves anew each day from now on."

Chris smiled and kissed his wife and she smiled up at her husband. Everything was once again okay with the Jericho family.


	12. Chapter 12: 2012

One month later Ashley had gone through six rounds of chemo and radiation. Ashley and Chris once again sat in Dr. Grant's office along with Dr. Ragsdale. Ashley sighed and looked at Chris. It had taken so long for them to get her ready for the day. It was taking her longer, and longer to get ready for the day. Chris hated watching his wife struggle with daily actives especially since she had once been a hands on mother, who now how to resort to having her husband help her.

Dr. Grant walked in along with Dr. Ragsdale. They sat down and nodded at Ashley. After a moments silence Dr. Ragsdale began. "Ashley I've been up front with you about your treatments since the beginning. The chemo and radiation don't seem to be working. The cancer is spreading and quickly to other organs."

Ashley nodded and hung her head knowing what that meant. "What can be done?" Chris asked leaning forward.

Dr. Grant sighed and Ashley could tell she was holding back tears. "More chemo but…" Dr. Ragsdale began.

"But it won't work Chris" Ashley cut him off. "I am guessing I am in Stage IV?" She asked.

Dr. Grant nodded. "Yes." She said hoarsely.

"What's that mean?" Chris asked.

"It means the cancer has spread probably to my lungs. It's the most advanced stage of ovarian cancer. Only 1 of woman who enter this stage come out alive." Ashley said with tears in her eyes.

"Well you'll be one of those 1." Chris said and rubbed her shoulder.

"I don't want to fight anymore Chris. I am tired." Ashley said and hung her head.

"Don't! Don't talk like that!" He cried.

Dr. Ragsdale frowned. "Chris." He said calmly. "There's nothing we really could do to help Ashley at this point. Any more chemicals in her system will just make her life that much shorter."

Chris' eyes welled up with tears. "So I am just supposed to sit back and watch my wife die?" He shouted.

Ashley sighed and touched her husband's shoulder. "Baby. I want to end the fight. I am ready to end this fight." She said with a smile.

Chris hung his head. "Alright. Well can we go?" He asked.

Dr. Ragsdale nodded and Ashley hugged the two doctors. "Thank you for all you've done for me. Really."

"I wish I could've done more." Dr. Ragsdale said and kissed her forehead.

Ashley smiled. "It's okay. I am okay."

* * *

One week later, the Jericho, Kendrick, and Austin families were sitting on the beach in front of the condominium in Hawaii. Ashley smiled and looked down at the rather large clan gathered here for a two-week vacation. The first family was her family, Chris and herself. Her stepchildren, Ash, Cheyenne, and Sierra played near the edge of the water with her children Austin and Noah.

The second family was the Kendrick family. Brain and Misha sat down in the sand playing with their three children, Troy, Taylor, and Sabina.

The third family had kind of spilt into two. The Austin clan still consisted of Steve, Stephanie, and Cassidy. However, twenty-year-old Stephanie had married Jayden Smith and had a one-year-old son named Adam.

Ashley smiled and leaned into her husband's strong arms. "I love you." She murmured into his neck.

Chris smiled and nodded. "I love you too baby. You tired?" He asked.

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Want me to carry you inside?" Chris said with a smile.

Ashley shook her head. "No I can walk inside." She said with a smile.

"Well can I at least come take a nap with you?" Chris asked.

"I dunno." She said with a smile. "If you can keep your hands to yourself you can."

Chris groaned. "How can I do that? You're just so damn beautiful." He said.

Ashley laughed a bit and stood up. "You're cheesy." She said. Chris smiled and as he stood up, he swept Ashley off her feet and into his arms. "I told you I can walk."

"But I wanted to carry you so deal with it!" Chris said.

Ashley smiled and kissed her husband on the lips. Chris grinned and carried her into their room. He laid her on the bed and then shut the door. He then grinned and raced towards the bed and jumped on it. Ashley cracked up laughing. "You haven't done that since our honeymoon." She said. Chris smiled and pinned his wife down to the bed. He kissed her deeply then laid down and pulled her close to him. "Sing me to sleep." She demanded.

Chris smiled and nodded. He sang just soft enough for her to here. "_I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad, carry you when you're arthritis is bad. All I wanna do is grow old with you. I'll get you're medicine, When you're tummy aches, Build you a fire If the furnace breaks Oh, it could be so nice, Growin' old with you I'll miss you, Kiss you, Give you my coat When you are cold I'll need you, Feed you, Even let you hold The remote control So let me do the dishes In our kitchen sink, Put you to bed When you've had Too much to drink Ohhhh, I could be the man, Who grows old with you I wanna grow old with you" _

Ashley smiled and kissed him and with tears in her eyes, she said. "I am sorry I couldn't stay until we were old."

Chris smiled and wiped her tears away. "Don't talk like that sweetie. Please." He said.

Ashley nodded and closed her eyes. "I love you." She mumbled as she began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day everyone but Ashley and Misha had gone to a luau. They sat right on the shore their feet being tickled by rush of the water. Ashley was drawling shaped in the sand with her finger. The cousins hadn't spoken for a long time. "You'll help him right Misha?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" Misha asked.

Ashley looked up with tears in her eyes. "You'll help Chris with the boys right ya know when I am gone?" She asked.

Misha sighed and said. "Don't talk like that."

Ashley shook her head. "I am tired of people saying that! I am dying Misha! I need to get everything straight before that time!" Ashley snapped.

"I am sorry." Misha said looking down. "It's just hard for us to handle."

"I know. I know. Just please promise me you'll help Chris with the boys." Ashley said.

Misha nodded. "I will."

Ashley smiled and hugged her. "One more thing. If Chris remarries give her hell for me."

Misha laughed and nodded. "Damn right I will." Misha cried.

Ashley smiled once more. "Make sure Austin and Noah know how much I love them and how much I didn't want to leave." She said.

Misha nodded as tears sprung to her eyes. "God this is hard."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you remember when I found out about you and Chris?" Misha asked. Ashley giggled and laughed.

* * *

_Seventeen-year-old Ashley awoke up in the morning. She sat up straight and looked over at the man she shared a bed with. It was thirty-three year old Chris Jericho, the man she had been crushing on since she was thirteen. She got out of bed slowly and dressed as quickly and quietly as she could. She bumped into the chair. Chris stirred in his sleep and he smiled. She smiled at him and nodded. "Goodbye." She whispered and hurried out of the room._

_She rushed down the hall way and slide the key card in and tried to enter quietly. "Where have you been young lady?" Steve asked his voice seething in anger._

_Ashley groaned and turned to look at her father. "Hi daddy." She said with a smile._

_"Where were you?" He asked again._

_"In Chris Jericho's room. I couldn't find my new last night after I picked him up so I just stayed on the couch in his room." She said._

_"Where was the key?" Steve asked._

_"In my car. I am really sorry daddy, I should've called." Ashley said._

_"Damn right you should've. I am going to see Chris and he better say the same damn thing." Steve said and walked out slamming the door._

_Ashley raced over to the phone and called Chris' cell phone. "Hey my dad's coming over so get dressed! I told him I left my key in the car. Just say I slept on the couch." Ashley said and slammed down the phone staring at her cousin, Misha._

_"So you didn't leave your key in the car?" She asked a smirk playing on her lips._

_Ashley blushed and shrugged. "No." _

_"Tell me the truth!" Misha cried and jumped on the bed._

_"We slept together." Ashley said and laid down._

_"What?" Misha shirked. "How could you?" With each word she slapped Ashley._

_"It just happened." Ashley mumbled. _

_"You said it we would wait for marriage!" Misha said with a pout._

_Ashley laughed a bit. "Yeah but Chris Jericho is very persuasive." Ashley giggled._

* * *

In the morning, Ashley took Ash, Cheyenne, Sierra, Austin, and Noah on a Submarine tour. She had chosen it just to be them because she wanted the kids to remember it was her who had taken them on a trip like that. It had been a very memorable morning and the day wasn't over. They got off the sub and they piled into the rental van. Ashley had planned a picnic and was excited about it.

They got to the park and Ashley smiled at the place she had chosen. It over looked the ocean and it was perfect. The kids ate and Noah rambled on about the fishes he had seen on the tour. Finally, everyone was done eating and Ashley pulled out a bag of wrapped gifts. "Come on ladies and gentlemen." She called reining everyone in.

"Is all the gifts for me?" Noah asked jumping up a down.

"No buddy but you have one." Ashley said with a smile.

"Just one?" Noah cried pouting.

Ashley laughed and pulled Noah onto her lap and tickled him. "You're such a goof ball." She said laughing. She set him to the side and then handed each of them a box. "Well what are you waiting for tear it open!" She had gotten each of them a gift they could keep to always remember her.

Ash smiled at his. "Thanks Ashley!" He cried. Ashley had gotten him a picture frame with a picture of him and her at WrestleMania last year. Underneath it was engraved. 'Name buddies today, tomorrow, and always.' Sunday April 1st 2011. Ashley and Ash had always called each other name buddies because of their shared Ash.

Cheyenne screamed with delight as she pulled out an angle snow globe. It was engraved with 'May you always have your wings Chey. Love always Ashley.' On the back was a picture of them together from the same day as Ash's. "It's so pretty." She said with a smile.

Sierra giggled and hugged Ashley after she had opened the present. It was a locket with a picture of Ashley and her on Chris and Ashley's wedding day. He name was engraved on the front on the back it said. 'Timeless love. Love Ashley.'

Austin pulled out his two gifts. The first one was a simple sliver ID bracelet that said Austin Jacob on the front and on the back it said love always mommy. The second thing was a picture album engraved on the front it said. 'Our life together. Cherish the memories good and the bad. Love always Mom.' Inside it was filled with pictures of the family but mainly focusing on Ashley and him.

Noah smiled and laughed seeing his two gifts. The first was a Noah's Ark piggy bank engraved on it was 'Noah's money.' The second one was a Noah's ark picture album. Engraved on it just like Austin's it said. 'Our life together. Cherish the memories good and the bad. Love always Mommy.' Also like Austin's it was filled with pictures of the family but again focusing on Noah and Ashley.

"You guys like your gifts?" Ashley asked.

"Love them!" Austin yelled and tackled him mother. Ashley laughed and hugged and kissed them all.

* * *

That night Ashley and Steve went out and were alone for the first time since Chris and her had told him. Steve was quiet all through dinner. Finally, they took a late night walk on the beach. "Daddy." Ashley said quietly.

"Yeah baby girl?" Steve asked.

"I have a gift for you." She said softly.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked.

"Let's sit down please." Ashley said.

"Are you tired? I mean we could go back to the house if you are." Steve said worried.

Ashley laughed and smiled. "I am fine daddy." She said as she plopped down in the sand. Steve sat down and smiled at his daughter, tears gleaming in his eyes.

Ashley handed him the box. He opened it and there was a picture album. Engraved on the top with a picture of Ashley and Steve was 'Austin family memories.' "Wow." He said tears in his eyes. "This…this is wonderful baby girl." Steve said.

"Thanks daddy." Ashley said softly. He opened the next gift and smiled. It was a picture of Ashley and him on her wedding day engraved on it was "Daddy's little girl on her big day.' Tears sprang to Steve's eyes. "What's wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry."

Steve shook his head. "It's just hard. It's not right order of things your not suppose to bury your children they are suppose to bury you." Steve said sobbing.

Ashley started to cry. "I don't want to leave daddy. I am sorry." Ashley sobbed.

"Don't be like that sweetie. God has a plan and if taking you away is it then so be it. I love you and I will see you again." He said.

Ashley sobbed harder and hugged her father close to her. "I am so sorry daddy."

"Not your fault." Steve said and kissed her forehead.

* * *

On the last night of the vacation Ashley and Chris went to a romantic dinner and dancing. Ashley and Chris were dancing to 'I can't help falling in love' Chris whispered the lyrics in her ear. _Take my hand Take my whole life too Cause I can't help Falling in love with you_ _As a river flows Gently to the sea Darling so we go Some things were meant to be.' _

Ashley sighed and kissed him as the song ended. "You're perfect." She mumbled.

"You are two my angel." He said and kissed her softly.

"I have something for you." She said with a smile.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"It's in the car." Ashley said.

"Well let's go get it." Chris said. The two walked hand in hand together to the car. Ashley sat in front seat and Chris kneeled down next to her. She handed him a small box. The first was a cross, in the back was engraved her name. The second was a double heart frame. In the first frame was a picture of them when she was seventeen and the second was a picture of them on their wedding day. Engraved in the middle was 'Love knows no boundaries.'

Chris smiled and kissed his wife deeply. "I love you so damn much Ashley. I promise on my life I will never remarry."

"Don't' say that baby. You'll never know who you will find." She said.

"I will never break our wedding vows again." Chris said and kissed her deeply.


	13. Chapter 13: 2012

Four weeks later Ashley's cancer had spread to her stomach, kidneys, and her lungs. It was getting harder for her to breath without coughing up a little bit of blood. She knew her time was almost up that Saturday morning when she woke up to see her final sunrise. She has awoken peacefully that morning in her own bed in her and Chris' room.

With her little bit of strength she made her way out to the balcony in the cool morning air, with a notebook and a pen. She had sat here many times writing on the wicker table. With tears in her eyes she began her final goodbyes. She finished them just as the first lights began to show. She leaned back in her wicker chair and watched with satisfaction the sun come up in a brilliant show of fiery oranges and reds.

She heard the sliding glass door open and her husband's relieved sigh. "There you are." He whispered as if not to disturb the sun.

Ashley smiled and a bit and looked up at him. "I am not gone yet." She murmured.

"You should still be asleep." Chris said.

Ashley shrugged and smiled but a hacking cough hit her. Chris knelt down next to her, a worried looked crossed his face. He looked over Ashley; she has changed so much very quickly. Her head was still shaved and as always it was covered by a bandana. She was underweight and thick black circles. Yet to Chris she was just as beautiful as she was on the day he had married her.

"Baby you okay?" Chris asked.

Ashley nodded slowly as she drew her hand away to show the bright red blood she had just coughed up. She shook her head slowly and wiped the blood on a red cloth she carried around with her. "Yeah I am just fine sweetie." Ashley said softly.

"What's this?" Chris asked looking down at the papers.

Ashley closed the notebook. "You will see. Can you bring me out the box of envelopes please?" She asked with a smile.

Chris nodded and quickly returned with the box. "Here you go baby." He said and kissed her forehead.

Ashley smiled up at him. "Chrissy-bear." She said in a childish voice.

"Yes darling?" He asked with a smile.

"Let's have a big breakfast with the boys. Ya know eggs, bacon, hash browns, and the works." She suggested with a smile.

Chris nodded glad to see that Ashley had regained her appetite. "Alright I'll go make it." He said and kissed her softly.

"Thank you sweetie." Ashley said as he walked off the balcony. She quickly made out the envelopes and walked over to Austin's room. "Morning bubba." She said and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy." Austin said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling just great. Come here let's read your favorite book." She suggested.

"Really?" Austin asked happily.

"Yeah."

Austin jumped out of bed and grabbed the Rainbow Fish by Marcus Pfister. Ashley smiled and began reading. Once she was done Austin went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She made her way out of Austin's room and into Noah's. She read his favorite book, (The Very Hungry Caterpillar by Eric Carle.) and helped him get ready for the day.

Once both her sons were ready they went to their art room. They spent about an hour coloring and chatting. Noah was in the middle of a ramble about dinosaurs when Chris entered. "There you guys are!" He said happily. It was nice to see Ashley out of bed it had been almost two weeks since she had left it.

"Mommy's coloring!" Austin cried.

"Yeah well come on guy's breakfast is ready." Chris said.

* * *

The rest of the day was just as great as it had begun. The family of four had spent the day at the park, and watching movies and generally just being around each other. It was seven o'clock and Ashley was tucking Noah in. She stared at his smiling face. She began slowly. "Noah baby boy." She said with a smile. "I want you to know something." 

"Okay mommy." He said softly.

"I want you to know I love you and I'll always be there for you even when I am gone. Can you be a big boy and remember that for me?" She asked as she brushed a some hair out of his face.

"Yeah but mama where are you going? Can I come?" He asked.

Tears began to form in her eyes. "I am going far away and you can't come baby boy." Ashley said fighting back tears.

"When will you be coming back?"

"I don't know." With a heavy sigh she said. "Alright baby boy time for bed. Give me a hug."

Noah hugged her tightly. "Love you mama!" He cried happily.

Ashley bit back her tears and smiled. "I love you too. Goodbye baby boy." She said and clicked off his light.

She rested and wiped her tears away mentally preparing herself for her oldest child. Finally she walked into Austin's room. "Hey bubba." She said softly.

"Hey mama."

"Can we talk?" Ashley asked.

Austin shifted. "Am I in trouble?" He asked.

Ashley smiled and shook her head. "No." She said as she sat down on the bed. "Come here." She as she pulled him onto her lap.

"You know how I am sick right?" She asked.

Austin nodded slowly. "Yeah but daddy said yours getting better." He said. "You are getting better right?"

Ashley nodded and bit her lip. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth. "Yeah I am." She lied.

"Good. You can go back to wrestling soon right?" He asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I might but listen to me okay?" She waited for him to nod. "I love you bubba. Always remember that okay? I'll always be there for you whenever you need me. Can you remember that for me?" She asked.

Austin nodded as he yawed. "I can do that. I am tired mama." He said softly.

"Alright go to sleep." She said and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye Austin." She whispered.

Ashley watched Austin sleep for a little bit, knowing this would be the last time she would be able to do it. She had used up all her access energy today enjoying the last day of her life. She peeked in on Noah one last time and walked slowly into her room.

She had just sat down on the bed as Chris exited the bathroom. He smiled and kissed her deeply. He had truly enjoyed the day and life had seemed to go back to normal in the Jericho household. "How you feeling?" He asked.

Ashley patted the bed next to her. "Come sit down with me baby." She said softly.

"What is it baby?" He asked as he sat down and wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Chris it's time." She said softly.

Chris' smile faltered. "What…what do you mean?" He stuttered.

"It's time for me to go." Ashley said.

Chris shook his head. "No, no ,no." He cried as tears welled in his eyes/

"Yes." She said softly.

"Don't please, Ashley don't leave me. I am only half a person without you. I love you so damn much you can't leave." He sobbed.

Ashley touched his cheek and kissed his tears away. "God has been cruel to us. Six short years isn't long enough but Chris I wouldn't change this for the world. We have had the perfect life. Two beautiful sons and everything I've ever wanted." With a sigh she said. "It's time for me to leave."

Chris sobbed harder. "I want to change places. Please I've lived longer then you. I can't live without you."

Ashley stopped him. "Our sons need you Chris. I love you so much and this is so hard for me, knowing I am leaving you and them. God I wish this was easier." She cried. "There's letters in for you, the boys and a couple of others. Make sure they get them."

Chris hugged his wife closely and kissed her deeply. "Don't leave." He begged.

Ashley shook her head. "I am so tired, Chris." She said. Chris sighed he could hear the weariness in her voice and it killed him. He knew he had to put her at ease.

Chris nodded and wiped away his tears and kissed her deeply. "I love you Ashley Faith Austin. I'll honor out vows until I take my last breath." He said.

"I love you too Chris." She said.

"Sleep now my beautiful angel it will all be over very soon." He said.

Ashley smiled up at him. "Goodbye my love." She whispered and she closed her eyes.

Chris watched Ashley sleep most of the night. He counted each breath and held her hand the whole time. She took her final breath at 3:30 am on May 31st 2012 at the age of 27.

* * *

No ladies and gents its not over just yet but some of the following chapters may be short! Stay tuned! Thanks for reading - lena knight 


	14. Chapter 14: 2012

Monday came around and Ashley had been gone for only two days but for Chris it felt like forever. Raw began that night with a picture of Ashley holding her women's championship flanked by her sons. Underneath the picture, it was written. 'Remembering Ashley (Austin) Jericho. April 20th 1986 to May 31st 21012.

The whole Raw locker room stood on the top of the ramp. In the front stood Chris and Steve, Chris clutched Austin's hand as Steve held Noah's. On either side of the boys were their uncles Glen Jacobs and Brian Kendrick. Vince stood in front of the group his head hung down. Finally he raised his head and everyone could see that he was barely holding it together, as was most of the locker room. "Ashley Austin Jericho passed away Saturday night from Ovarian Cancer. She fought long and hard but finally succumbed to it. I've known Ashley personally since she was just a child. She had love for wrestling since she saw her first match. She loved the fans the most though. I ask everyone to stand now for the ringing of the bell 10 times and a short video." Vince said softly.

The video started with Ashley celebrating in the ring with Steve after he had won the Intercontinental Championship. Pink's song Who Knew played in the background. It slowly shifted to her first match against Mickie James, then to where Brian Kendrick asked her to marry him. It shifted again to her and Chris Jericho suddenly showing up taunting Brian in Ashley's only heel run. Then it turned to Ashley and Chris introducing Austin Jericho to the WWE fans. It changed to Ashley and Chris celebrating his WWE Championship. There were plenty of videos of Ashley and Chris kissing during the three-minute video. It changed to Ashley introducing Noah to the WWE fans and then finally to her last match that had ended in tears.  
The screen went blank for a moment until Glen Jacob appeared. His eyes were rimmed in red from the tears he had shed. He bit his lip for a moment then began slowly. "Ashley, she was one of my best friends even though there was a huge age difference in between us and our characters were always feuding. Ashley had this huge heart and she would never give up anyone. She was the backbone of everyone when they needed her, and now I am not sure what I am going to do." He glanced up and sighed. "Here's to you Ash."

The screen went black once again and Chris Jericho's music hit the arena. The crowd cheered him and his two boys on. Chris wore an AJ armband and the boys both wore Ashley's t-shirts. He sighed and cracked his neck as the boys went and sat with JR and The king. Brian's music hit the arena and Chris sighed. He hadn't wanted to fight tonight. His heart wasn't in it because it was the first match in five years Ashley wasn't cheering him on.

The match flew by and Chris won. At the end, Chris and Brian hugged closely and Chris blew a kiss towards the sky. Chris walked over to the edge of the ring and brought the boys into it along with a mic. It was a long moment before Chris spoke. "My wife was my soul mate. She made me smile day in and day out. She couldn't help but be a smart ass, that was who she was. She was never the girly type of woman she would rather be dirty then anything else. Thus is the reason she loved wrestling so much. It was so anti-girly. She talked more and more about how she missed wrestling in her last days. She missed wrestling so much on her last day she wrote the fans a goodbye." He said. Chris sighed as Austin handed him the letter. Chris began to read.

_To the WWE fans,_

_I must be gone if someone is reading this, but believe me I am still there with you all. Each of you cheered me during my career and motivated me to keep going and even after I left there was so much support from you all and that makes me proud to be a member of the WWE. WWE has been my family as has been the fans. I thank you for your love and support. Please continue to support them epically if my sons grow up to become wrestlers. Thank you for all your love and support._

_Ashley Austin Jericho._

Chris nodded slowly and went to hand the mic off to a stagehand but Austin grabbed it. "My mommy was the best mommy ever!" He cried and kissed his hand and blew a kiss towards the sky causing everyone's heart to break.

Austin handed the mic to Noah. "Mommy's an angel now, she's wrestling other angel's kicking their butt and taking there names! Miss you mommy." Noah said. Chris was amazed that the children were being so clam. He hugged the boys closely as the screen showed Steve.

"I am not going to lie. I never wanted to be on this show. I wanted to morn in my own way but I realized that's not what Ashley would've. She was the one who made me open up a lot. Not many people know this but Ashley wasn't my blood I had adopted her when she was five years old. She was a sullen child I mean after seeing your parents die you would be too. So in order for her to get over it I learned I had to open up to her first. I loved that girl and she was my daughter, my best friend, and most of all she was a great person. I will miss you baby girl." Steve said and then walked off the screen.

Next came Mickie James, Ashley's on again off again worst enemy. Mickie sighed heavily and looked down. "I remember the last match Ashley and I had. Right before we had gone out we both agreed it felt so final. I could've sworn to god she would recover 100 percent and come back bigger and stronger. I was wrong in one wait but I know in her own way she was bigger and stronger then I could ever be. She faced down death and didn't win but held her own. I love you Ashy!"

Brian Kendrick wiped his tears away and sighed. "Ashley Austin and I were engaged so very long ago. She was this bright star in my world even after we broke up. She knew me inside and out and even introduced me to her cousin who became my wife. I owe my family to Ashley and I will never forget her. Thank you Ashley for being the strong one. We love you and you're truly irreplaceable."

Next up was Jeff Hardy he held back his tears well but you could see they were ready to spill over. "Ashley, Ashley, Ashley." He said softly. "I met her in 1998 when I first started wrestling when I was 21 and she was only twelve years old. I thought I was so cool being so young and wrestling well she put me in my place. She told me that not everyone could cut it in the business and that I was talented but not that damn talented. I loved her she was a great friend and I will always miss her."

* * *

Chris was leaving the arena that night alone because Misha had taken the boys to the hotel room earlier in the night. He was almost to his car when a young boy and a man jogged up to him. "Mr. Jericho, we were afraid you had left already." The man said.

"Hey guys." Chris said.

"We are really sorry about Ashley. She was my wife's favorite." The man said looking down.

"Thanks." Chris said.

"I am Mark and this is my son Cody. My wife died of breast cancer last month." He said.

Chris nodded. "I am sorry to hear that." Chris said. "It must've been hard."

"I knew it was coming but Cody's only six and it was really hard on him. That's why I am here Mr. Jericho. You are grieving and it's hard to think about the effect it has on the boys." Mark said softly.

"Oh?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I know you live in Victoria Texas so this doctor that Cody went to is not to far from there." Mark said and handed him a card. Chris smiled shocked at the fact that this man had sought him out just to help his sons out.

"Thanks a lot. It means a lot that you would wait for me like that. I really hadn't thought about getting help for the boys." Chris said.


	15. Chapter 15: 2012

Author's note: Okay so this is the funeral of Ashley. It runs a bit long but I felt I couldn't cheat Ashley out of a proper funeral. Secondly the funeral is based on a Roman Catholic Funeral so please don't be offended. Thanks for reading stay tuned for more. -Lena Knight

* * *

Ashley's funeral was on the Friday morning. It dawned cold and rainy so like Ashley, Chris thought as he stood on the balcony. He let the cool rain wash away his fears and doubts about raising his sons by himself. It was as if Ashley herself was there at this moment holding his hand and promising that this long difficult day would be over soon and he could finally sleep.

Finally after he was soaked in walked in and debated on weather he should shower or not. He shrugged and smiled a bit, the rain had been his shower. He stripped and dressed in his black suit and slicked his hair back in a ponytail. He walked down the steps and into the kitchen where Misha, Brian, Austin, Noah, Troy, Taylor, and Sabina all sat awaiting him. "Thanks for getting the boys ready." He said as he hugged Misha.

Misha gave him a smile. "It was no problem Chris."

Chris looked up at Austin; it killed him to see his son because he reminded Chris so much of Ashley. His black bangs fell over his eye just like Ashley's had but you could see those beautiful baby blue eyes though the thick black hair. He looked over at Noah who had his blond hair but had Ashley's eyes. It was hard not to think of Ashley and the boys.

With a sigh Chris walked out of the kitchen and into the den. He saw the limo was already there. He nodded and called. "Alright guys it's time."

Soon enough the troop were piled into the limo and headed to pick up Steve, Stephanie, and Cassidy. Chris sighed and clutched his hands in his lap. He felt Brian pat his back. "It's okay." He murmured. Chris nodded slowly. He hated this, he just wanted his wife but she was never coming back and he knew that.

The limo pulled into Steve's driveway and the door opened. Steve and his other two daughters slide into the limo. Chris felt bad that his two biological daughters lived so far away in England and now Ashley was gone. Steve hugged him closely as the limo started off towards the funeral home.

Once they got to the funeral home Chris saw that a large number had already gathered there. A bunch of fans had gathered outside the funeral home holding signs and such. Chris nodded to them as he exited the limo. "I wonder if there's this many people here how many are going to be at the church." Chris said to Brian.

Brian nodded. "Ash was well loved." He mumbled as they made their way inside.

Chris walked over to the casket and looked down at his wife. Steve and him had decided to bury her in her usual jeans and a t-shirt. Austin had insisted a picture of him, Noah, and Chris would be buried with her and Noah had placed his favorite bear with her. He kissed her forehead and sat down.

The priest, Father Dan began with the Lord's Prayer. He then invited everyone to say their final goodbyes before they closed the casket. The people in the back first mainly old friends from school. Chris even saw Ashley's old college friend Shelby who had been married to Paul London for a while. Next came most of the WWE wrestlers. Finally it was Chris and the boys' turn. "Come on it's time to say goodbye to mommy." He whispered.

He lifted up Austin first and Austin kissed Ashley. "I love you mommy. I miss you so much. I'll see you in heave one day. Bye mommy." He said as tears ran down his face. "Okay daddy set me down."

He lifted up Noah and he also kissed Ashley. "I love you mama." Noah said and blew her a kiss.

Chris set him down and smiled. "I'll be seeing you again baby girl. I love you. You're my life." He whispered and kissed her gently. "Goodbye love."

He walked out into the waiting room and kneeled down and hugged his boys tightly. "Your mother loved you so much." Soon enough the casket was loaded into the hearse and everyone was in their cars to join the procession to the church. The drive didn't take long and soon enough everyone stood outside the church watching Chris, Steve, Brian, Glen, Jeff, and John act as pallbearers. Misha held her sons hands, while Cassidy and Stephanie held Noah's and Austin's.

Once everyone was in the church they opened with a song. Father Dan came out dressed in his ceremony robes. "I am Resurrection and I am Life, says the Lord. Whoever has faith in me shall have life, even though he die. And everyone who has life, and has committed himself to me in faith shall not die for ever. As for me, I know that my Redeemer lives and that at the last he will stand upon the earth. After my awaking, he will raise me up; and in my body, I shall see God. I myself shall see, and my eyes behold him who is my friend and not a stranger. For none has life in himself, and none becomes his own master when he dies. For if we have life, we are alive in the Lord, and if we die, we die in the Lord. So, then, whether we live or die, We are the Lord's possession. Happy from now on are those who die in the Lord! So it is, says the Spirit, for they rest from their labors." Father Dan paused. "The Lord be with you."

Everyone gathered responded with. "And also with you."  
"Let us pray." Father Dan said bowing his head. "O God, whose mercies cannot be numbered: Accept our prayers on behalf of your servant Ashley, and grant her an entrance into the land of light and joy, in the fellowship of your saints; through Jesus Christ our Lord, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God forever and ever."

"Amen." Everyone said.

"And now a reading by Stephanie Austin." Father Dan said and went to his seat.

Stephanie got up and walked to the podium. She opened the folder that they had given her. She began in her soft English accent. "A reading from revelations 7: 9-17. One of the elders turned to me and said: "These men that are robed in white - who are they and from where do they come? But I answered, 'My Lord, you know, not I.' Then he said to me, 'These are the men who have passed through the great ordeal; they have washed their robes and made them white in the blood of the Lamb. That is why they stand before the throne of God and minister to him day and night in his temple; and he who sits on the throne will dwell with them. They shall never again feel hunger or thirst, the sun shall not beat on them nor any scorching heat, because the Lamb who is at the heart of the throne will be their shepherd and will guide them to the springs of the water of life; and God will wipe all tears from their eyes."

Father Dan stood and began. "Now a reading from Misha Kendrick."

Misha got out of the pew and made her way to the podium. "When I was asked to find a reading for Ashley I thought of two things. The first was the thing she had written in a letter to me, so I will begin with that. It's called I needed the Quiet and it's by Alice H. Mortenson"

'_I needed the quiet so he drew me aside Into the shadows where we could confide, Away from the bustle where all the day long I hurried and worried when active and strong. I needed the quiet tho at first I rebelled, But gently, so gently my cross he upheld, And whispered so sweetly of spiritual things, Tho weakened in body, my spirit took wings To heights never heard of when active and gay, He loved me so greatly he drew me away. I needed the quiet, no prison my bed, But a beautiful valley of blessings instead A place to grow richer in Jesus to hide I needed the quiet so he drew me aside."_

When she finished she looked up from the paper tears in her eyes. "I am sorry." She mumbled and wiped her tears away. "The next reading I found just glancing though some sites online."

'_Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there... I do not sleep. I am the thousand winds that blow...I am the diamond glints on snow...I am the sunlight on ripened grain...I am the gentle autumn rain. When you waken in the morning's hush, I am the swift uplifting rush of gentle birds in circling flight...I am the soft star that shines at night. Do not stand at my grave and cry—I am not there... I did not die…"_

Once she was seated again Father Dan stood again. "At this point we would usually sing a song together but Chris and Steve have most requested that Lillian Garcia sing Eric Clapton's Tears in Heaven. She will be accompanied by Chris Jericho on the guitar."

They both got up and Lillian gave Chris a hug. He picked up his acoustic guitar and began strumming. "_Would you know my name If I saw you in heaven? Would you feel the same If I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...Would you hold my hand If I saw you in heaven? Would you help me stand If I saw you in heaven? I'll find my way through night and day cause I know I just cant stay here in heaven...Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees Time can break your heart, have you begging please...begging please Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven...Would you know my name If I saw you in heaven? Would you feel the same If I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on cause I know I don't belong here in heaven…"_

Once they were done Chris put his hand on the casket and then looked up and away. His tears were blurring his vision. Lillian took his arm and guided him back to his pew where he broke down in soft sobs. He had tried to get it together but he just couldn't do it after that song.

Next Father Dan went to podium "_We seem to give her back to you, dear Lord. You gave her to us. But just as you did not lose her in giving, neither do we lose her in returning her to you. You do not give things in the way the world gives. What you give, you do not take away. You have taught us that what is yours is ours also, if we are yours. Life is eternal, Lord, and love is immortal, and death is only a horizon, and a horizon is nothing but the limits of our sight. Lift us up, strong Son of God that we might see farther. Cleanse our eyes that we may see more clearly. Draw us closer to you, O Lord, that we may find ourselves closer to our loved ones who are with you. And while you prepare a place for them, prepare us also for that heavenly place, where you are, and Ashley is, and where we hope to be forever. Amen._

It seemed to me that this prayer pretty much sums up what we are about today, and reminds us of some things that it may be difficult for us to remember in the midst of our shock and grief. The first thing is that Ashley belongs to God. She always has, and she always will. Our Lord gave her to us briefly as a companion on our earthly journey to know and to love as a daughter, wife, mother, sister, niece and friend. God, for a brief moment, gave us that spark of energy infused with grace that was Ashley. And we need to give thanks for her life among us for the love and the laughter we shared with her for good times and bad for all the memories she leaves behind.

God did not lose Ashley in giving her to us. She was baptized into the body of Christ, and she has always been God's child. In the same way, we do not lose Ashley by giving her back to God, which is why we gather here today. This is the time for entrusting Ashley to God's care, to return this wonderful gift that God shared with us for 27 years. But we are all children of God, and he shares all he has and all he is with us. And while Ashley will not be physically present with us again in this world, she will always be with us in the body of Christ. Through our baptism, we were all made one in Christ, and nothing, not even death, can ever separate us again. Through baptism into the death and resurrection of our Lord Jesus, we have been given the assurance of eternal life.

A friend of mine, a priest, who has now left this life and lives in our Lord's kingdom, had a banner hanging in his church, and he always referred to in his funeral homilies. The banner proclaimed in big, bold letters, "Christians can never really say goodbye to one another, because we are always present to one another in the body of Christ." We haven't lost Ashley. She is with us through the communion of saints, the blessed fellowship which binds us to one another, and binds the living to the dead through the love of God.

The prayer goes on to remind us that love is immortal, and death is only a horizon, and a horizon is nothing but the limit of our sight. Love is stronger than death. God proved this in the resurrection of Jesus Christ. And St. Paul tells us in his 1st letter to the Corinthians that love never dies. The love all of us had for Ashley, and her love for us, will never die it lives on, and because it lives on we know that she also lives on. She lives on in a land of light and joy and peace, a land just over the horizon we call death.

I think it is helpful to think of death as a horizon. When you think about how far it is to the horizon, to the limit of our sight, it's really not very far. We wouldn't think someone had ceased to exist because that person had moved to a place we couldn't see from where we are standing. Death is a similar kind of horizon; it's a moving from one kind of world into another. Often times at funerals we read the poem, "Gone from my Sight", which describes a ship sailing off into the distance, until finally it is gone from sight. The poet points out that the ship has not changed because he cannot see it. It is just as large and majestic as it was when it sat by the dock. In the same way, Ashley, dwelling in our Lord's kingdom now, is still the vibrant, vivacious young woman she always was when she was among us.

Finally, this prayer reminds us that our Lord can and will uphold us. He will lift us up so we may continue on our earthly pilgrimage, knowing that we are bound together with all those we love, and all those, living and dead, who call Jesus Christ their Lord. It reminds us that we will one day be with Ashley and all those we love who have left this life and now dwell with our Lord in his heavenly kingdom.

In our sadness and grief, in the midst of things we cannot understand or explain, let us commit Ashley and ourselves to God's never failing love and care, knowing that he will give us strength and courage to face the days ahead, just as he gives them new life in his heavenly kingdom."

Father Dan smiled slowly and nodded. "Now for some reflections from Jeff Hardy." He said and sat down.

Jeff sighed and walked to the same podium the others had. He opened his folder and smiled. "I first met Ashley in June 1998 when my brother and I started off with the WWF. We had only been on the road for a week before we got roped into watching 12 year old, Ashley Austin. My brother Matt and I were a little anxious. All we knew about Ashley was she was Steve Austin's daughter. The reason we were stuck watching a little brat like her was that Steve had become ill in Cleveland. So Matt and I asked Ashley what she would like to do and she said an inside picnic. So Matt and I went and got all the sandwiches and drinks while Ashley was out with Glen Jacobs. When we arrived at the hotel with a picnic Ashley was a bit dirty and she held this little container. She wouldn't tell us what it was until we began eating and she brought out ants. She simply explained to us "What's a picnic without ants?" We weren't quite sure what kind of friendship this was going to be.

It was turned out fine. Ashley was our personal introduction to the WWF social community and the backstabbing. Ashley and I were night owls and it was a literal godsend to have her on tour with us. Before long we had walkie talkies and would call each other in the middle of the night and just wander the halls together. It only took one night to notice that the batteries were dead.

We got to know each other even better. I got in trouble with Steve when I gave Ashley a black cat. He paid me back by making me pay for its vet bills, food and kitty litter. Even worst he began unmerciful when I tried to recycle a little wet kitty litter by heating it in the oven. She was always dying her hair rainbow colors. She said she liked new colors. I knew better. She just wanted to look better then me.

Ashley was always up to something. She collected penguins, she watched people, she loved to play in the wrestling ring and write. There was an extraordinary energy, and enthusiasm, and generosity around her.

I was very sad in 2003 when Ashley finished home school high school and she moved to New York City for college. It was an enormous loss for me. By then we were the best of friends. It was also in 2003 when I became addicted to drugs. Ashley took some time off of school and dragged me to Wareham, Mass. near Cape Cod to break the habit. For almost two months all we did was play tennis, go swimming, and went sailing. I remember the yellow house. In the evenings she and was upstairs supposedly writing but of course she was sleeping. So when I wanted to sleep it was "jibber jabber jibber jabber". She would tell me about, as she said, "whooping it up." In NYC. Ashley described NYC as "fun central."

Ashley was scornful when I mixed up my own sun screen solution. One day he spied a rusty oil drum on the beach. That night she presented me with this terrible looking 55 gallon oil drum to be used as a container for my 16 ounces of home made sun screen. Since then that drum, and its successor, have traveled a lot of miles for surreptitious deliveries. One day I found it tucked gently under the covers of my double bed. Ashley's anonymous note hoped that it "might drum something up." There had to be a successor to the drum after Matt filled the original with cement and left it on Ashley's lawn. The successor arrived via Greyhound bus from Pittsburgh for my birthday.

We chartered a sailboat for a week of cruising in the Virgin Islands. It was in my name, but of course Ashley wanted to be the skipper every other day. I remember sweating bullets one day when she took us safely through a very narrow passage we had no business attempting. I was a bit surprised at the end of that wonderful week to discover only 2 bottles remaining from that case of rum because she was underage.

During one of her visits to my house Matt was having a beer party in our boathouse. "Jeff" asked Ashley in that quiet Ashley-esque way with a twinkle in his eye, knowing the answer to the question she was asking. "Do have you any cherry bombs?" Down she and I went directly under the floor of the boathouse and lighted one off. That was a very surprised boathouse full of people

There you have it. Ants, walkie talkies, kitty-litter, oil drum, cherry bomb and countless memories. Add it all up and you get 14 years of great fun. I believe in the folk wisdom that when life gives you lemons you should make lemonade. Ashley dealt with lemons for the last year. Every day she was living with ovarian cancer and its treatment consequences. She made extraordinary lemonade. The major ingredient, of course, was courage. How she did it, I don't know but she was always fun to be with. Ash. I will never forget you, but I will miss you terribly."

Father Dan stood. "Give rest, O Christ, to your servants with your saints." He prompted  
"Where sorrow and pain are no more, neither sighing, but life everlasting." The large group said.

"You only are immortal, the creator and maker of mankind; and we are mortal, formed of the earth, and to earth shall we return. For so did you ordain when you created me, saying, "You are dust, and to dust you shall return." All of us go down to the dust; yet even at the grave we make our song: Alleluia, alleluia, alleluia. Give rest, O Christ, to your servants with your saints." He said.  
Once again everyone gathered responded with "Where sorrow and pain are no more, neither sighing, but life everlasting." Father Dan finished and the bagpipes began.

At the graveside Chris clutched his sons' hands as Ashley was placed above the grave. Father Dan began the final phase of the funeral the last time Chris would ever see Ashley's casket. The rain began to fall again and Chris knew Ashley was at peace. "I am the resurrection and the life: he that believes in Me, though he were dead, yet shall he live. And whosoever lives and believes in Me shall never die."

He paused and nodded as the casket was lowered a bit and the Canticle Benedictus was said by Father Dan. "Blessed be the Lord the God of Israel who has come to his people and set them free. He has raised up for us a mighty Savior, born of the house of his servant David. Through his holy prophets God promised of old to save us from our enemies, from the hands of all that hate us, To show mercy to our ancestors, and to remember his holy covenant. This was the oath God swore to our father Abraham: to set us free from the hands of our enemies, Free to worship him without fear, holy and righteous in his sight all the days of our life. And you, child, shall be called the prophet of the Most High, for you will go before the Lord to prepare his way, To give his people knowledge of salvation by the forgiveness of all their sins. In the tender compassion of our God the dawn from on high shall break upon us, To shine on those who dwell in darkness and the shadow of death, and to guide our feet into the way of peace."

There was silence once again and Father Dan pulled out a small vile of holy water. "Let us say the Lord's Prayer. Our Father who art in heaven Hallowed be thy name Thy kingdom come thy will be done On earth as it is in heaven Give us this day our daily bread And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us And lead us not into temptation But deliver us from evil." The crowd stopped and Father Dan intoned. "For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory. For ever and ever Amen."

Chris nodded and said. "I will miss you Ashley." He walked forward with his sons and all three tossed their roses onto the casket. As everyone else did Father Dan said. "Grant this mercy, O Lord, we beseech Thee, to Thy servant departed, that he may not receive in punishment the requital of his deeds who in desire did keep Thy will, and as the true faith here united him to the company of the faithful, so may Thy mercy unite him above to the choirs of angels. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

The final petition made by the Father Dan was "May her soul and the souls of all the faithful departed through the mercy of God rest in peace."

Chris sighed it was all over, he and the boys walked to the limo. When they arrived home all three stripped to their boxers and climbed into the large bed. Chris in the middle and Austin and Noah on either side of him. They slept well for the first time since Ashley's passing.


	16. Chapter 16: 2025

The year was 2025 and the young muscular man walked though the backstage of the arena. His black hair was medium length, and his baby blue eyes stood out from the curtain of black hair and the pale face. He was the offspring of two great wrestlers one long buried in the ground and one still hopping around the arenas, Chris and Ashley Jericho. He was Austin Jacob Jericho and today was his 18th birthday. It was also his debut on Raw.

He saw his dad sitting with all the old timers in catering. "Hey Pops!" Austin said and hugged his father. He looked over and saw the blond hair, blue-eyed sixteen-year-old boy who was his brother Noah. "Hey baby boy!" Austin cried in his thick Texas accent.

55- year- old Chris shook his head and smiled. "Boy you don't know how much you just sounded like your mama?" Chris asked.

Austin smiled and shrugged. "You've always said I was more her then you." He said as he hugged his little brother. "How've you been buddy?"

Noah shrugged and in his quiet way about him said. "I've been good. How was OVW?" Austin had been gone for the last six months training in Ohio Valley Wrestling.

"It was hard but fun and defiantly worth it. When Shane…" Austin began.

"Mr. McMahon." Chris corrected.

"When Mr. SHANE McMahon called me up and offered me a contract along with Stephanie McMahon Levesque. I was so excited." Austin said referring to the chairman of the board and the CEO of the WWE.

"I bet you were." The WWE champion Nick Hogan said with a smile.

"Hey Nick." Austin said. The two were passing friends. "You ready to lose that title?"

Nick laughed and patted his shoulder. "God Chris he is just like you." Nick said and walked off.

Chris nodded and stood up. "Come on boy let's take a walk." He said patting Austin's shoulder. The father and son walked through the arena and into the empty ring. Chris stood and smiled at his eldest son. "Your mother would've loved to see this day." He said quietly.

"I know daddy." Austin said. Chris smiled, Austin always acted hard in front of the other men but when it was just the family, he reverted to daddy.

Chris smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a yellow aged envelope with his name scrawled in beautiful handwriting. Austin had seen envelopes only four other times in his life on his sixth, ninth, twelfth and sixteenth birthdays. They were letters from his mother and he had kept everyone of the others. This one would be no different. "I thought you said there were no more letters from mama." Austin said softly.

"I lied. I was instructed to by a letter from your mother." Chris said. He handed the letter to his son. "Happy Birthday son." He said and kissed his forehead and walked out of the ring. Austin tore open the letter carefully and read the letter hungrily.

_Bubba,_

_Happy 18__th__ birthday! I wish I could be there for you today as today you are a man. I bet you are just handsome. I hope you read this letter in a wrestling ring, as that's where your blood is. Even if you don't become a wrestler, I love you! I swear it on my life. If I was there, I would run my hands through your hair and cry and baby you as my baby boy is a man today. I wouldn't believe it and you would whine about me treating you like a baby. It's the 13__th__ year without me, man I missed so much. I don't even know if you'll remember me. I wish I could be there but I need you to know I never wanted to leave. _

_I hope you've become a man like your father and I hope you've protected Noah like I asked you too when your 16. God soon you'll be able to drink and have fun but for now have fun underage drinking in college (or wrestling) which ever you've chosen! I love you Austin Jacob Jericho. Remember to always treat a woman right or I'll find a way to torment you. Also remember to be there for the ones you love. One more thing before I go don't get a girl pregnant until you've married her. (Don't use your father and I as a example please!) I love you bubba always and forever._

_Your loving mama,_

_Ashley_

Austin sighed and wiped his tears away. He kissed the paper, dug into jean pocket, and pulled out the picture of him and her in Hawaii. "I love you mama." He said and walked out of the ring.

* * *

Chris watched as his son suited up for his first WWE match. He smiled and knew Ashley would be proud to know Austin had become a wrestler just like she had always wanted. He thought about the last thirteen years without his wife. He hadn't remarried and he had no wish to date even though his sons had encouraged him to. He would always keep his vows to his late wife. 

"You ready?" Chris asked.

Austin nodded and smiled. "Sure am."

"Gimmie a hug. It's good luck." Chris said.

"God!" Austin sighed and hugged his father tightly. Chris walked him to the ramp and gave him one last hug, as he got ready to go out.

His opponent Max Maxwell went out first. Austin flashed one last grin at his father as his music hit. It was a theme song no one had heard since Ashley's remembrance Raw. It had been the last time Chris had used it he had; he had reluctantly allowed his son to use it. The crowd looked confused until the ring announcer said. "And coming to the ring weighing 210 pounds Austin Jericho!" The crowed screamed and many knew it was the child of their beloved Ashley Austin.

The match went by fast just like Chris would say it would until he pinned Max Maxwell the son of none other then Glen Jacobs. Max and him hugged and Chris came out just like Steve had for Ashley. They hugged tightly and the chants began. "Austin, Austin."

* * *

That night Austin laid in bed and thought of mother. He remembered a lot more of her then Noah did. He sighed and got out of the bed. His father and Noah slept in the other. They had always taken turns sharing bed when they were out on the road. Austin slipped on a pair of lounge pants and slipped out the door. He wandered around the hotel and remember Glen Jacobs' telling him it was exactly what his mother had done. He ended up at the pool and sat down with his feet dangling in the water. "It's late." A soft voice said. 

Austin turned around and smiled seeing Kasey Helms, the Woman's Champion staring at him. "Yeah it is."

"Can't sleep?" She asked sitting down next to him uninvited.

Austin shook his head. "I am a night owl." He said with a smile.

Kasey nodded. "I am Kasey Helms." She said extending her hand.

"I know who you are. Austin Jericho." He said with a smile.

"I know who you are. You look a lot like your mother." She said.

A confused look crossed his face. "You're too young to have known my mother." He said.

She smiled and nodded. "Your right but I grew up watching her matches on DVD my mom loved her so much. She was my inspiration to start wrestling."

Austin smiled. "She was mine too."

"How old are you?" Kasey asked suddenly. "Because you don't look old enough to be in this business."

Austin laughed a bit. "I am 18."

"Really? Not too much younger then me. I am only twenty." She said flashing a grin and winking.


	17. Chapter 17: 2030

21-year-old Noah Jericho sat by his older bothers, 23-year-old Austin who sat holding his WWE Championship and his half brother 27 year old Ash Jericho. "Dude your not even at Raw why do you have that here?" Noah asked somewhat annoyed.

Austin grinned like a mad man. "Because I just won it almost a week ago on March 18th 2030!" He said with a laugh.

Ash laughed and shook his head. "God Austin can you be any crazier?" He asked.

Austin looked deep in thought for a moment. "Maybe." He said in a crazy voice with an odd look on his face.

Ash shook his head again and patted his half-brother on the shoulder. "You're just messed up man."

Noah smiled and looked at his brothers. They had grown up in separate states Austin and Noah living with Chris in Texas while Ash and their twin sisters Cheyenne and Sierra lived with their mom in Florida. They weren't close until they were teenagers but Noah always loved the others, even though Austin and he were by far closer.

Sixty year old Chris entered followed closely by the squalling 24-year-old twins. Chris had since retired from active wrestling and become a writer for Smackdown, the job his wife had started with twenty-three years ago. While Cheyenne was a medic for Smackdown, and Sierra was wrestling on ECW.

Chris smiled at his youngest child and hugged him tightly. "How are you college boy?" He teased. Unlike his brother Austin, Noah had gone to college and majored in English just like his mother. In fact, he had attended the same college as Ashley had, NYU.

"I am okay." He said and hugged him back.

"Happy 21st Birthday." Chris said and pushed the blond hair of Noah's face.

"You ready to go get drunk?" Austin asked with a wicked grin.

Cheyenne scoffed and asked. "Austin when are you going to grow up?"

"Never now lay off me Cheyenne!" He said rolling his eyes. He turned back to his full brother with a smile. "So are you ready to go get drunk?"

Noah laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so. I think I may want to do my match first."

"Ah yes." Austin breathed. "The reason I am here. To see my baby brother's debut on Smackdown and to start a feud with him"

Cheyenne once again scoffed. "I hate these stupid storylines."

Ash rolled his eyes this time. "Chey why don't you go remove that stick from up your ass. Damn!"

This caused the Jericho family to laugh. Chris smiled and finally caught Noah's eye. "So Dad do you have something for me?" He asked curiously.

Chris shrugged and smiled. "Maybe." He knew what Noah wanted he had saw Austin get the last birthday letter on his 21st.

"Daddy." Noah said.

Chris smiled and handed over the envelope that had Noah on it. Noah grabbed it and rushed off with it. He walked to his car to be alone. He never had shared a single letter with anyone else and he never would. Chris and Austin had both kept their letters private. Tearing it open, he read.

_To my dearest baby boy,_

_It's your 21__st__ birthday! Congratulations go and get messed up at a bar! (Remember to assign a sober driver!) So what has my son become? A doctor? A lawyer? A writer? Or my personal favorite a wrestler. Whatever you've been come Noah I am proud of you! Have you been looking after your daddy and Austin like I told you too? I hope so! Anyways I know on your 18__th__ birthday I told you, you were a man, but I believe that today you truly are a man. Soon enough you'll be getting married and having children. I wish I could be there having your first legal drink with you but God didn't will it. I hope so far your life has been good and it just keeps going on up. _

_Your loving mother,_

* * *

The lights were blazing hot; Noah could feel them from behind the curtains. Austin's music started and off Austin went with a smile and a pat on the shoulder. He heard his godfather, Brian Kendrick ask. "What is Austin Jericho doing here? He's a Raw Superstar!"

Austin got in the ring and smiled cockily. He let the boos go on for a moment as he had turned heel to get his WWE Championship. "Hello everybody!" He said with a laugh. "Alright ya freaks! Listen up I am here to tell you that since I won my WWE Championship I am also coming after the World Heavy Weight Championship! And there's nothing neither you nor anyone can do about it because you've all seen me beat my half brother Ash Jericho over and over again!"

Ash's music started, "See you out there!" He called and he went out with his World Heavy Weight Championship on his shoulder and a mic in hand. He stood on the ramp and smiled. "Well Austin come to annoy your big brother again?"

Austin rolled his eyes. "You better be careful Ash!"

Ash laughed and then yelled. "No AUSTIN you better be careful we aren't on your turf anymore your goons aren't here to help you out! Plus I have my own secret weapon."

Austin shrugged and with a cocky grin said. "Oh I am so scared! What's this secret weapon of yours? Sierra? What is she going claw my eyes out?"

Noah shook his head and looked over at Chris. He was scared to death and it was his time. "No. Someone close to your heart." Ash said. With that, Stone Cold's glass shattering music started and Noah walked out looking mad. "Your own brother Noah Austin!" The crowd popped another Austin! They hadn't had once since Ashley's death.

Noah smiled and hugged Ash and the mic was handed to him. "Hey bro! Remember me?" Noah asked.

"Noah. Um." Austin stuttered.

"Come on bro let's have a match. Me against you!" Noah taunted.

"I am a fighting champion so yeah I'll fight ya!" Austin said with a grin. Noah nodded and took off his shirt and raced towards the ring.

* * *

That night Ash, Austin, Noah, and Austin's girlfriend Kasey Helms sat at the club's bar. None was drunk but they were feeling no pain. Kasey had been dating Austin for five years now and everyone was waiting for Austin to pop the question. Kasey dragged Austin out on the dance floor and Noah smiled at Ash. Ash had been married for a year and they were expecting their first child.

Noah shrugged and went out onto the dance floor. He sighed as he saw a browned hair girl dancing with a group of people from the WWE. He walked right up to her and began dancing. He was used to be being able to do this. "Why hello." She yelled over the music.

"Hi." He whispered in her ear. It was his favorite part of the clubs he had an excuse to get real close to a girl.

"Come with me." She said and dragged him outside into the cool air. Once outside she sighed and smiled at him. She lit up a cigarette and Noah frowned a bit. He had never liked cigarettes steaming from the fact his mother had died of cancer.

"I think I am going to go back inside." Noah said softly.

The girl smiled at him and then looked at her cigarette. "This bug ya?" She asked with a thick Boston accent.

He nodded. "A bit. I am not into cancer sticks." He said.

"I can understand that, with your mom and all Noah Jericho." She said with a smile as she threw it down.

"That's not fair you know my name and I don't know yours!" Noah cried with a laugh.

She smiled and stuck out her hand. "Antonia Cena. Call me Antonia and die. It's Toni." She said.

"John Cena's daughter?" Noah asked.

"Yeah got a problem?" Toni asked.

Noah shook his head. "No I don't Toni." He said.

"Good now kiss me." She said. Noah looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Come on! You know you want too!" Toni said with a smile.

"How old are you?" Noah asked.

"Covering your ass huh? I am 18 years old Noah." She said and Noah did just as she had told him he kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18: 2032

Twenty-five year old Austin stood in his father's bedroom. "I look like a damn fool in this monkey suit!" He cried looking at himself in the mirror.

"You look fine." 62-year-old Chris said. "Your brides waiting you don't want to be late."

Austin laughed at his father. "Dad after seven years do you still not know Kasey? She's going to be late even to her own funeral!" He cried.

Chris shook his head and laughed. "Come here son." He said softly.

"What dad? Please not another heart to heart! Kasey's dad just keeps having them with me!" Austin whined.

Chris laughed and smiled. "There's another person who would like to have a heart to heart with you." He said and handed him the letter from Ashley.

"I thought I got my last one on my 21st birthday." Austin said quietly.

"Yeah your mother was evil." Chris said and walked out of the room.

Austin tore open the letter slowly. He bit his lip and began to read.

_Bubba,_

_Today you become a husband. A husband is someone who is not only the love of your life but someone who will stand by you when you are at your weakest. Your father was such a man. He loved me until I took my last breath. That's the type of man I expect you to be Austin Jacob Jericho! I want you to love and care for the woman and don't ever let her go. I hope she's perfect for you just as your dad was perfect for me and no matter what don't allow what anyone says to affect your marriage. Be the man your father and I (well mainly your father) raised you to bed. I wish I could be there to cry at your wedding but today I will be standing right by you proud my little boy has become such a good man. I love you Austin._

_Love always your loving mother,_

_Ashley._

Austin smiled and nodded. He should've known his mother would write to him on the biggest day of his life. He smile and put the letter in his bag that he would stop by and get before his honeymoon.

He walked down into the kitchen that he had been raised in. Chris, Noah, Ash, and his best-man Troy Kendrick sat waiting for him. "You ready buddy?" Troy asked.

"Ya know it." Austin said with a smile.

They arrived at Austin's grandfather's house 68 year old Steve Austin. Steve came out and hugged his grandsons and his son in law. "How you boys doing?" Steve asked as they all began to walk inside.

"We are good Grandpa." Austin said. "Where's Kase?" He asked.

"In your mom's old room but don't you go up there it's bad luck!" Steve said with a smile.

Austin rolled his eyes. "I know!" He then turned to Noah. "Take this up to Kasey okay?" He asked handing him a long box.

Chris shook his head. "I'll take it. I wanna talk to her."

Austin shrugged. "Whatever I'll be in the den watching the game."

"Nice Austin watching the game on your wedding day. Aren't you supposed to be making sure everything's here on time?" Steve asked.

"That's what we hired a wedding planner." Austin mumbled and they walked into the den.

Chris knocked on the door and Kasey's maid of honor answered it. "Hello Mr. Jericho." She said with a smile.

"Hey Jenny. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Um let me see. Kase is it okay if Austin's dad comes in?" Jenny asked.

"Yes! Come on in Chris!" She called.

Chris smiled and entered the room and saw his soon to be daughter in law standing there. "Why don't you look just beautiful Kasey." Chris said with a smile.

Kasey smiled and hugged Chris closely who sighed and looked around. The room he stood in hadn't changed since Ashley last lived here twenty-five years ago in 2007. The bedspread was still Pirates of the Caribbean, posters of him, Steve, John Cena, Jeff and Matt Hardy hung all around the room and the desk was still scattered with pictures of Ashley's college days. "Wow blast from the past." Chris said.

"This was Austin's mom's room right?" Kasey asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah this was Ashley's room." He said quietly.

"I am sorry that was insensitive." Kasey said.

Chris shook his head and smiled. "No it wasn't. This is your day anyways. I just wanted to tell you Ashley would've loved to have you as a daughter just like I do and that I am happy you're joining this family." He said.

"Aww thanks Dad." Kasey said and they hugged closely.

"It's no problem Kase I am just glad my son finally got the sense to ask you to marry him." Chris said.

There was a knock on the door and her bride's maid and Noah's girlfriend Toni came in. "Hey guys! Um Chris it's almost time so you should go down."

Chris nodded and jogged down the steps. He walked into the backyard and gasped. It was a blast from the past. It looked exactly like it had on Ashley and his' wedding day. Tears came to his eyes but he felt a calming sensation and he smiled up at the sky. He knew his wife was there that day and he took his seat in the front row.

The music started and Austin, and Troy appeared next came out Glen Jacobs who had been the officiant at Ashley and Chris' wedding. "God this is weird." He whispered to Steve who just nodded.

The first couple to step out was Ash and his sister Sierra. Then came Taylor Kendrick and his sister Sabina. Then came Noah and Toni who were all smiles. Finally, Jenny the maid of honor came out by her lonesome.

Finally, after what seemed like forever Kasey appeared with her father. She came down slowly and Austin grinned. He had a surprise for his father on this day. He went out and escorted Kasey back to the Glen.

Glen smiled and began. "We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of these two souls, Austin and Kasey, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before the entire world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together."

Glen paused as Austin turned to look at his father. Chris realized that Glen was performing the same ceremony as Chris and Ashley's wedding. "To these two souls, this marriage signifies the birth of a new soul, a soul which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of a soul" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part. The beliefs and thoughts about love which motivate these two souls are perhaps best expressed in the words of poet Kahlil Gibran:"

"_You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.  
Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heaven dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not bondage of love.  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,  
For only the hand of life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, yet not too near together,  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow."_

Austin started to tear up and Chris grinned at him. "I love you." Austin mouthed.

Glen continued. "I believe you both stole your vows." He nodded at Austin and then winked at Chris.

"There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever."

Kasey wiped her tears away and looked over at Chris. "Thank you Mr. Jericho for being such a great writer." She paused as the group laughed and she recited her vows. "I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day."

Glen smiled and said. "Kasey do you take Austin as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

"I do." She said softly. She then slipped Austin's ring on his finger.

"And Austin do you take Kasey as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

"I do." He said and slipped the matching ring onto Kasey's left finger.

Glen smiled and made them hold hands. "In the years which shall bring Austin and Kasey into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home."

Glen paused and then finished. "Inasmuch as Austin and Kasey have declared their love to each other before family and friends. I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jericho. You may kiss the bride!"

Austin kissed Kasey softly and turned around.

"God could've given her a better kiss!" Misha cried.

Austin laughed and dipped Kasey back and kissed her passionately. Therefore, it went on June 23rd 2032 Austin married Kasey.


	19. Chapter 19: 2040

On January 23rd 2040 31-year-old Noah woke up to someone pounding on the front door. His wife of six years slapped his face. "Go get it baby." She mumbled. Noah smiled he loved the fact that even after all these years of living in Texas, Toni's Boston accent was thicker then his southern one. He limped down the steps in just his boxers; his short blonde hair was sticking up at odd ends. He groaned when he saw his father-in-law, John Cena standing there. He liked John but since he had retired from wrestling he had becoming around way too much, and way too early.

He unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Hello John." Noah said.

"Hey No-ho." John said cracking up. "Where's my daughter?"

Noah sighed. "Sleeping John like everyone does at seven in the morning." He said.

John shrugged. "I'll make coffee. Go back to sleep."

Noah shook his head. "Can't I am up, plus I have to call Shane." He said with a sigh.

"Why?" John asked as they moved into the kitchen.

Noah shrugged. "I am retiring from wrestling. I got some bad news about this." He said patting his left knee softly.

"What's up with it?" John asked.

"I need a knee replacement. Doctors told me it's either retire or have another three years then be immobile." Noah said.

"You got your grandfather Steve's knees then." John said with a smirk.

"Smartass." Noah said knowing that was impossible because his mother had been adopted by Steve.

"Don't call my daddy a smartass." 28-year-old Toni Jericho said as she waddled in.

Noah smiled and kissed his nine-month pregnant wife on the mouth. "I love you!" He said to Toni. Then he kissed her belly. "And I love you baby!"

John laughed and Toni sat down. "When is this baby going to come anyways?" Toni pouted like a child. Noah laughed.

"Soon enough." Noah said. "I am going to take a shower." As he walked down the hallway he thought about his wife. This was their first child. Most had wondered why they had waited so long to have children. Most people by the first or second year of marriage had one but they had discussed waiting until they were ready to stay off the road. Both had been raised on the road and both agreed that the children deserved a stable home life.

Noah had just gotten out of the shower when Toni screamed his name. He donned his shirt and jeans quickly and limped as fast as he could to the living room where Toni stood in tears. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My water just broke!" She cried.

* * *

Seventy-year-old Chris walked into the hospital with his son Austin, his wife Kasey, and their three boys Austin Jr., Chris, and Steve. Chris smiled at his old friend, John Cena. "How is Toni and the baby?" Chris asked.

John smiled. "Just fine and it's babies."

"Babies?" Chris questioned.

"Two girls." John said with a grin as Noah came in.

"Dad!" Noah said and hugged his aging father. "Come on come meet the girls. John's already met them." He said excitedly.

They walked into the recovery room. Chris smiled at his daughter in-law. "Hey Toni, how you feeling sweetie?" He asked.

"Like I've just been ripped open!" She cried softly.

Chris laughed and shook his head. "That's what Ashley said on the day Noah was born." He said.

Noah laughed as he picked up one of the twin girls. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Ashley Kasey Jericho." He said softly.

Chris gasped tears brimming in his eyes. "You…You named her after your mother?" He asked as he took the small child into his arms. Noah nodded and allowed Chris to look over his new granddaughter.

After a few moments Noah took Ashley away from Chris and handed him the second one. "Dad, this is Faith Antonia Jericho."

Tears slipped down Chris' face. "Your mother's middle name. They are just beautiful Noah." He said with a smile.

Noah smiled. "Thank you dad."

Chris handed Faith back to Noah and then pulled out a browned paper envelope. "Your mothers last letter. I didn't think I would make it to give it to you." Chris said softly.

Tears sprung to Noah's eyes. "Don't talk like that dad you are going to live forever." He said with a smile.

"Take the letter smartass." Chris said.

Noah set the baby down and took the letter. He walked out into the private waiting room.

_My dearest baby boy,_

_This is my last letter to you for today you've become a father and you no longer need the advice of a woman long gone. I am sure your children are just beautiful but remember being a father isn't only being the good guy. Your father never wanted to be the bad guy. Don't make your bride the bad guy it's a place we don't like to be. Your children are your life once you have them. Even with wrestling Austin and you were my life. I would drop everything in a heart beat just to spend a little time with you. Maybe somewhere inside I knew I wouldn't make it to see you guys grow up so I spent as much time as I could with you. Noah now that your father I want you to treasure every moment of those children. I love you and remember that I will be watching._

_Your loving mother,_

* * *

Three days later Noah sat on the porch of his childhood home. Toni and the twins were still in the hospital and he had been staying with his father. 33-year-old Austin came out the screen door with a beer in his hand. The screen door slammed with a clang. "Hey you boys! Play nice!" He screamed at his three boys. 8-year old Austin Jr., 7-year-old Chris, and 6-year old Steve. Austin laughed and shook his head sitting down next to his younger brother. "I heard a funny rumor today." He said cocking his head to the side.

Noah nodded and took a sip of his own beer. "Oh yeah what's that?" He asked.

"You and Toni didn't sign new contracts to stay on Raw." Austin said.

Noah nodded. "It's true. We are retiring from the WWE. Toni's got a job at an advertising company, and I am going to teach English at the prep school here." He said.

"That's cool." Austin said.

"Aren't you and Kase ready to come off the road?" Noah asked.

Austin shook his head. "We thought about it before signing the contracts but we can't help being on the road. We are mom and dad all over again, Noah. Mom really never wanted to leave the road." He said.

Noah laughed and nodded. "I can understand that, but since my knee is all messed up, there's not much I can do in the WWE."

Austin raised an eyebrow. "Dad's 70 and doesn't wrestler but works for the WWE!" He cried.

"As a at home writer!" Noah cried.

Austin shook his head. "Hey whatever makes you happy little brother as for me and Kase we are WWE lifers just like mom and dad." He said and drained the rest of his beer. With a loud burp he smiled and called to his sons. "Get your asses in the house and say goodbye to grandpa! It's time to go!"

"Dad!" Austin Jr. cried.

"Now Junior!" Austin screamed. He winked at Noah. "See you later little bro."


	20. Chapter 20: 2050

'May 31st 2050, thirty-eight years since Ashley had passed away. Thirty-eight years worth of long lonesome nights.' 80-year-old Chris thought to himself as he stood on the balcony off his bedroom. He had done as he had promised Ashley; he had never broken their wedding vows. His boys had always urged him to move on but he never had, he had been loyal to Ashley.

He sighed as his aching joints began to hurt him. He walked into the bedroom and smiled at the picture of all his grandkids. Austin had six children, Austin Jr. Steve, Chris, Jason, Serena, and Jasmine. Noah had five children, Ashley, Faith, Kristoff, Toby, and James. His boys and his grandchildren had filled the hole in his heart.

He pulled out the final letter from Ashley. He was supposed to open it 33 years ago on the 5th year anniversary of her death but he couldn't do it. With a sigh he felt he was finally ready to read the letter.

_My dearest love,_

_Today it's been five years. Chris I love you so much but it's time to move on. It kills me to write that but you can't go on with your life mourning me. I knew you meant that you would never remarry but I want you to. (As long as it isn't Karen Riley.) I wish I could see our boys grow up sweetie but I know you'll make them into the men they need to be. I love you Christopher. _

_Your loving wife,_

_Ashley Jericho._

Chris smiled and laid on his bed and thought about Ashley. He picked up the phone and dialed Austin's number. "Hey daddy." His son's voice said.

"Hey bubba." He said softly.

"You okay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah I am fine Austin. I am just calling to see how the kids are." Chris said.

Austin sighed and Chris knew he was smiling. "They are fine daddy."

"How are you and Kase?" Chris asked.

"We are fine daddy. You sure you're okay?" Austin asked confused.

Chris nodded and smiled. "I am just fine bubba. I am going go though. I love you. Send my love to Kasey."

"I will daddy. I love you too." Austin said.

"Bye bubba."

"Bye daddy.

Chris smiled and dialed Noah's number. No one answered so Chris just left the message on the voice mail. "Hey baby boy, it's your father. Um I was just calling to tell you I love you Noah. Alright well goodbye baby boy."

Chris sighed he had already called his other children earlier in the evening. He got off the bed and wandered into Ashley's office. Everything was the same as she had left it. In thirty-eight years the only thing Chris had ever touched was the dust and the computer where he read her thoughts. He had read the diary she had kept since she was 17 hundreds of times. He went to his regular entries he could recite them by heart. He read slowly as he was starting to lose his eyesight.

_Today I married the love of my life, Chris Jericho. It seems like I would never say that. I married him! I am so giddy I could just scream. (Insert laugh here!) _[Chris could here her laughter in his mind. _My new __HUSBAND __(I can't get used to the word) is sleeping right now. I sit by and watch him sleep and think of how much I love him. He's the greatest man I've ever met even if he's 16 years older then me! (sigh). I am pregnant with a child. A child I am not even sure is my new husband's. He's promised me that he'll love it even if it's not his but god I pray it is. I love him so damn much! I have to go we have an early flight in the morning. _

Chris smiled and shook his head. He shut down the computer and shuffled into the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich. His bulldog, Blaze whine and Chris remember to set out and food and water. Blaze sniffed the food and came back to Chris who sat at the table eating his sandwich. "Hey buddy." Chris said softly. Blaze whined once more and Chris patted his head. "Go on and lay down." Blaze did as he was told and Chris finished his sandwich. He washed his plate and put it away and went back to his and Ashley's room.

Chris took a shower and the whole time all he thought about was Ashley, he felt like she was still alive. Her presence filled every room he had entered since he had gotten back from the graveyard. He turned off the water and dressed in a pair of boxers and white t-shirt. He walked back into his room and saw the balcony doors standing wide open, it was raining hard and thunder rolled. Lighting flashed in the sky and Chris sighed. "Well that's odd." He mumbled to himself. "Those doors were shut."

Chris shut the doors and laid down in the bed. "Chrissy-bear." He heard Ashley's voice said.

Chris sat up and looked around. "Just my imagination." He mumbled and laid back down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Chris walked down the long hallway. He wasn't sure where he was or where he was going. The hallway seemed to take forever until he saw a short black haired figure in the distance. Chris gasped and he knew who it was. He began to move faster and faster with each step. With each step his body began to feel younger, until he felt like he did when he was 20 and was moving just as fast.

He reached her and smiled at her. "Ashley." He said softly.

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Hello Chris, it's been awhile." Her soft voice said.

"How are you standing here?" He asked.

Ashley smiled sadly. "You let go last night while you slept at 3:30 am." She said.

Chris reached out and grasped his wife. He sighed. "You're real. This is real." He said.

Ashley nodded and laughed. "What did you think this was a dream?" She asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes."

"I am real Chris." She said then kissed her husband passionately. "I love you so much Christopher Keith Jericho and you raised our boys so well. I am forever grateful for you."

Chris began to cry. "I love you too Ashley Faith Jericho." He said softly.

"Come with me love. Your family is waiting for you." She said softly and the two turned to a large group of people waiting to greet him. Chris didn't want to turn away from his wife but he did as he saw his parent's faces. Chris was truly home.

* * *

A.N. It's over! Yay? Lol I loved the ending did you? Please please please if you loved this story tell me! Thanks! - Lena Knight 


End file.
